Azure love
by Crystalbullet
Summary: AU where Danny is forced to live inside the ghost zone after his accident. Starts out as a New family thing then turns to Ember x Danny. I don't know if it's any good so just read and review. Be as Honest as possible. Rated M for Paranoid reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Alright, a few words before I get into the story. This is an Alternate Universe Fiction about if Maddie and Jack finished the Ghost portal when Danny was 7 and he was forced into the ghost zone.

Now a few notes about speech breaks and such

"speaking openly"

 _'Thinking to themselves'_

 **"Telepathic Mental connection"**

(General P.O.V. Fenton works.)

Danny Fenton was sitting on the desk in the basement to Fenton works swinging his legs back and forth in the air watching his parents work on the Ghost portal they have been working on since before he was born. Wearing a skin tight white as snow jumpsuit with black belt, black collar and big D on the chest with black gloved and boots with a white bases completing the attire. The boys raven black hair and piercing blue eyes staring intently at his parents while his face is written with happiness knowing that once it's done his parents will take him out for some ice cream for the good grades he had promised to give them. His mind wanders to what could lay beyond the portal once it is active thinking maybe it would be like that one movie he saw a few months back Casper the friendly ghost. He silently chuckles to himself remembering how his dad was screaming in protest at the idea of a friendly ghost. Watching his parents work on the finishing touches of the portal they hug tightly and jump a few times before running back to the desk where Danny is sitting and just sit with him. Looking up at his parents Danny smiles some and holds onto the crank lever to the portal before his parents speak.

Jack: "Alright Maddie, If our calculations are correct then when Danny boy hits that button, all our dreams will be a reality."

Maddie: "I know sweety. I just hope that after 10 long years of building we get it right this time without incident."

Jack: "We all know that was an accident and even Vladdie is over it cause he said it helped him get his fortune. Now Danny boy just slide that lever forward to turn on the Portal and we can go out for fudge and ice cream."

Danny: "YAY ICE CREAM! Okay daddy I can't wait."

Danny carefully pushed the lever forward and the portal simply hummed for a brief few seconds as a couple sparks spurted forth from the center of the gaping entrance to the octagonal portal before dying off completely. The older fentons sighed with defeat as the get off the Desk and tell Danny to wait in the lab while they get ready to grab him and reward him for his grades. Danny just nods happily and chuckles getting off the desk. As his parents ascend the stairs to the normal living area he walks over to the big metal portal wondering why it hadn't worked. Shrugging his shoulders Danny walks inside the portals inactive opening and looks around. He just stares wide eyed at the gleaming metal laughing some. Danny's eyes soon come to rest on a button panel on the inside of the portal and sees an ON button. _'Huh I wonder what that button does?'_ Danny thinks to himself as his finger pushes the on button.

When the button is pressed the portal springs to life with green ecto energies blasting Danny with a full amount of it's power. His screams of agony shredding the silence inside the sound proof basement of the Fenton home. His screams go unheard above as his jumpsuits color scheme switches to ebony black base and white trim and big white D on the front. His once Raven black hair turns platinum snow white as his piercing blue eyes shift to a bright neon green. The boy is hurled away from portal after the transformation and is laying on the floor crying in pain for his mother as the lights in the house flicker on and off as the ghost alarm system blairs its sirens alerting Danny's parents something happened in the lab.

Danny: "Ma-Mah-Mommy, I want my mommy"

Still crying his eyes out the boy just wails as his tears spill down his cheeks while he tries rubbing them away. His wailing stops when he sees his mother and father run down to the lab to see what was happening. Danny's eyes light up with happiness knowing his parents will make him feel better. He starts running over to them crying before he's stopped dead in his tracks as his parents pull their ecto-cannons out and aim for him. Danny freezes in fear and just continues sniffling and rubbing his eyes. Maddie is the first to speak as she realizes her son is no longer in the lab.

Maddie: "Freeze ghost. What have you done with my son? Answer me?"

Danny: "Mommy it's me Danny, Don't you recognize me?"

Jack: "How dare you ghost-boy! You're not my son. Now answer the question before I rip you apart Molecule by molecule!"

Danny: "But Daddy-"

Before Danny can finish his sentence Maddie points her ecto-pistol at him as Jack pulls the trigger on his ecto-cannon sending a laser blast just in front of his feet hitting and scorching the floor leaving a small burning hole before aiming it at him once more.

Danny: "M-Mo-Mommy?! why are you pointing that at me mommy?"

Maddie: "You're not my son ghost boy. Now hold still, we have to run some tests on you."

Danny fearing for his life just cries more as he begins walking backwards towards the open portal. Danny just tries once more to get through to his parents hoping they will stop what they are doing. As Danny opens his mouth to speak, Maddie and pulls the trigger on her gun while Jack does the same with his a few moments later. As the weak ecto blast leaves the barrel of Maddies pistol Danny is clipped in the shoulder by the beam and is sent back into the portal as Jack's cannon blast hits the portals metal power case. The Cannon blast destroying the stabilizers in the portal causing the portal to close permanently as the frame begins exploding sending flaming chunks of metal and slag everywhere. A few pieces of flaming debris lands on the desk and wooden table in the lab burning the blue prints and designs for the ghost portal before the sprinkler system engages dousing the flames.

Jack and Maddie scold themselves for the mistake of letting the ghost boy get away and at the loss of both the portal and the designs to build it as well as losing there son thinking the ghost boy killed him. They both head upstairs with a sigh and Maddie decides to watch the security tapes to see just what that vile ghost boy had done to her precious little boy. Upon watching the video tapes her heart nearly shatters as she watches what transpires as her son is blasted with the portals energy and transforms right in front of her eyes and how he was crying in pain. Her heart sinks to the lowest depths of pain and anguish as she watches herself not only scream and threaten her boy but mercilessly shoot him when he only wanted to be held and comforted. Her tears break forth and cascade down her cheeks as she screams for her husband yelling at what a terrible mistake they had made and how they must rebuild the portal to get their son back.

On the other side of the portal Danny is continuing to cry his eyes out even more so then before as his heart had been broken and thrown into the deepest pits of human disrepair. His screams of agony and pain echo throughout the ghost zone while he holds his injured shoulder sitting on the now broken portal base from what used to be an open door back to earth.

Danny: "Why mommy? Why didn't you and daddy want me anymore? Why didn't you believe me? My shoulder hurts mommy. Please mommy why did you hurt me? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you please take me back."

(General P.O.V. Ghost zone a few dozen meters away from the portal.)

Johnny and Kitty were riding through the ghost zone on his trademark grey Harley to see if the rumors of the new portal were true. Johnny the usual punk rocker attire on his person as his grey tinted skin seemed to be a bit dirty as if he had just gotten done with a fight. The ghosts blonde hair and small beard adorn his face and head as well as his form fitting cloths show off his rather toned physique pretty well. Sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist was his girlfriend Kitty who wore a red leather jacket and skirt with fish net stockings and matching high heels. Her blue tinted skin only seemed to give her ruby red eyes that much more allure as did her green dreadlocks. Flying next to them on her spell infused magical Electric guitar was Kitty's best friend . The ghost zones biggest and best Rock&Roll star And pop Diva , Ember Mclain.

The three had heard the rumors from the bars and other ghosts that a metal portal had recently began to form in the ghost zone and the one main guess was that it was a portal to earth that would connect to the ghost zone. Curious about the rumors the three decided to just give it a shot and head for where the portal was supposed to be. Ember having known things like this possible is thinking as they went towards the portal. _'No harm in checking out the rumors. At best they are true and like the Plasmius portal it will lead to earth. At the worst we waste a few hours of eternity. Not like we can die of old age anymore.'_ The trio come up within hearing distance of the wailing Danny and all three stop dead at that moment and look at each other. Hearing the cries of the boy they slowly make their approach and catch the last of Danny's thoughts as he cries them into the vast empty realm of the ghost zone. They all look at each other as they hear him begging forgiveness from his mother and cringe as they hear what he says about her hurting him. Ember floats over to Danny and looks him over as his tears are being wiped away. She notices the burn mark in his shoulder and his black and white jumpsuit. She feels a tinge of pain looking at the poor crying child and decides to try and sooth the distressed child.

Ember: "Hey there, Are you doing alright kid?"

Hearing that voice, Danny is brought out of his trance as his head snaps up to look at who was addressing him. He looks Ember over with tears in his eyes. Her beautiful blue-grey skin giving off a soft warming glow in the tinted green of the ghost zone. Her gorgeous piercing eyes written with worry and compassion as her azure tinted flaming hair is done into a ponytail. Her cloths consisting of thigh length black leather combat lift boots with a skull design on the front. Her black skirt fitting her shapely hips well as her spaghetti strap tank top covers her breasts. Embers mascara and makeup giving her what Danny remembers to be like the band his parents liked KISS look. He figures she must be at-least in her teens like his older sister thinks she is when she's really only just about 3 years older then him. He smiles at the memory before crying out again unable to answer. Ember just looks at the boy and floats down a little more only to lightly place her hand on Danny's non injured shoulder. Her soft hand lightly sliding up and down to comfort him as she softly shush's the boy.

Danny: "Pah-Pahl- Please don't hurt me Mrs. ghost lady. I don't wanna die. Please don't hurt me. "

Ember: "Shhh, It's going to be okay baby-pop. I'm not here to hurt you at all I'm here to help you and so are my two friends. Why don't you cry it out on my shoulder and tell us all about what happened."

Danny: "Y-You don't wa-wan-want to hu-hurt me?"

Johnny: "Of course not little man. We aren't monsters. Now spill little dude what happened?"

Danny Taken back by the three ghosts around him just bawls once more gripping onto Ember as tight as he can crying into her shoulder. The males tears soaking her skin as she just stars dumbfounded at the boy. Her ghostly heart tinging in pain once more as she wonders what could have happened to the boy to get him like this. She wraps her arms around his tiny frame and holds him tight nuzzling into the little guy. All the while her hand unconsciously rubbing up and down his back in a soothing motion to calm him down. After about an hour of full blown crying the boy calms down enough to just be sniffling and sobbing. When he gets to this point He concedes to their earlier requests and tells them everything. The explanation only takes about 20 minutes and by the end all three ghosts are sick to their stomachs at what has happened to the child.

The fire of hatred sparking in all three ghosts at the acts of the Danny's parents. None is more evident then Ember's rage as her once calm flaming pony tail erupts upward in a blazing inferno of rage and fury. The nerve of the boys parents. Just so callously threatening and injuring their own flesh and blood child forcing him to run into the ghost zone. Danny's tears finally stopping as he just sobs in Embers arms. Danny noticing the warmth coming off of embers body just digs in more and nuzzles into her.

Danny: "Miss ghost lady, You're really warm. I thought ghosts were cold."

Ember: "Well baby-pop I have a flame core. Because of that i'm warm. Most ghosts are room temperature or less. And judging by the story you told us, you also thought all ghosts were mean. Do we seem mean to you?"

Danny: "N-No, No you aren't mean. You're a really nice ghost lady."

Ember: "Kid don't call me ghost lady. My name is Ember, Ember Mclain. And these are my friends Johnny 13, and his girlfriend Kitty Neko."

Danny: "Nice to meet you all. My name is Danny Fenton . . . or well, it was before . . . ." Danny isn't able to finish his sentence as ember cuts him off.

Ember: "Danny huh? That's a nice name"

Danny: "Y-You mean you're not just gonna l-leave me here alone?"

Ember: "Are you crazy? Of course not baby-pop. Now since your parents obviously so viciously abandoned you . . .why don't you come live with me. I'll take care of you."

Danny: "Ok-Okay, B-But what about my last name. Since mommy and daddy don't want me what will my name be?"

Kitty, Johnny and ember all look amongst one another before Ember turns her gaze back to Danny with a smile and just carefully puts her hands on his shoulders. Taking care not to further cause pain from his injury. She looks at him with a smile and says.

Ember: "Danny, If you want, You can take my last name Mclain. I wouldn't mind taking you home with me and taking care of you till you feel better."

Danny: "I-I'd . . .I think i'd like that . . . .Ember." Danny finishes that statement and just wraps Ember into a tight hug. Nuzzling into her he just drifts off to sleep.

Ember just looks at the boy in disbelief at what he had agreed to. Holding onto the boy as the stress and exhaustion from the ordeal puts Danny to sleep. The pop diva just looking at the boy with a smile on her face as her own eyes tear up some. She holds onto the boy and carries him in her arms. Ember floats away from the inactive portal with Kitty and Johnny not far behind her.

Ember: "Can you guys believe those people. Attacking there own son like that."

Kitty: "I know what you mean. And they say we're the monsters."

Johnny: "Ember this little dudes been through hell. I wont say this is a bad idea but do you know what kind of commitment a kid is?"

Ember: "Yes i do. And this is only temporary. I'll take him home and take care of him for a few months and see if Pandora will take him in. We all know she's wanted a child."

Kitty: "Ember I don't think that's a good idea. If you take care of him to that point and just push him off think of what it will do to him."

Johnny: "Yeah, I mean look. His birth parents just so rudely and viciously did that to him and you're going to take care of him till he feels better so he doesn't feel abandoned even though he totally was. That could take at least a full 3 or 4 months. He'll come to trust you like he did them and then you just dump him off on someone else? How do you think that will make him feel."

Kitty: "Johnny's right Ember. If you're gonna take care of him you have to do it full time and become his mother."

Ember: "Wow, Uh i didn't think about it like that. . .I guess you're right. I might as well step up and do this to the fullest. I wouldn't mind raising him like my son."

Kitty: "Thata girl, Now we will need to go and get him cloths and maybe some food cause i'm sure that even in that ghost form he'll get hungry. You have food for him right?"

Ember: "Yes i have good food for him. I can make him noodles and some burgers or something to eat and i have plenty of soda, water and juice at my realm. I just hope he sleeps soundly. He's had a hell of a day."

As the three ghosts head out they soon separate leaving Ember alone with Danny at her realm. Closing the door to it Ember floats over to her bedroom and Lays poor Danny down on her queen sized bed. Her black silk sheets and comforter covering her soft and plush pillow top bed. She lays Danny's head down on one of her azure blue pillow cased Goose down pillows to rest. She covers him up before getting into the bed herself and covering herself up and staying close to Danny. Not wanting to be to far away from the child just in case he is thrown from the realm of sleep by nightmares that are sure to follow for the next few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Now a few notes about speech breaks and such

"speaking openly"

 _'Thinking to themselves'_

 **"Telepathic Mental connection"**

(General P.O.V. Embers Realm.)

Danny has spent the last three years with Ember as her adoptive son. The first 4 months of that was spent in pure agony for the young lad. Every night he had nightmares about what his parents had done. In the mornings she would cook him breakfast and make sure he was nice and fed before going out with him to other ghost realms to help introduce him to her friends and other beings of the Ghost zone. Pandora, clockwork, Ghost writer and frostbite took exceptionally deep interest in the welfare of Danny and had all taken turns in educating him. Clockwork with history and philosophy algebra and other math subjects. Ghost writer had taken interest in him and taken to teach the boy literature, English and writing. Pandora and Frostbite had taken turns teaching Danny to fight and train his new discovered Ice core. In his spare time Danny would play with Young blood and His uncle Johnny. Most of the time to either prank Technus, box ghost or the lunch lady. All in harmless fun just to see that Danny had a normal childhood and was as comfortable as possible.

On the fifth month of Danny's stay with Ember in her realm. Danny would say one word that surprised the Rock idol to tears. After Danny finally got over being attacked and abandoned by his birth parents, After finally opening up to her and going from a sad little boy to a somewhat happy child. when putting Danny to bed on that night, He had called her mom. After having a silent cry as the tears of joy spilled down her cheeks she began to cuddle into the sleeping Danny and proceed to sleep as well. Months turned to years and soon enough Danny was 10. Ember had decided it was finally time for Danny to go to his first real Party. So when Christmas came around she decided to let everyone know Danny was coming to the Christmas truce Christmas Party. And sure enough the time for happiness and good faith towards all had finally come and the party would be starting in just under an hour.

Ember: "Danny, Get your butt up and out of that shower. We have to meet aunty Kitty and Uncle Johnny at the Christmas truce Christmas party."

Danny: "Okay Mom, I'll be right out right now."

Ember: "Okay Baby-pop and don't forget the presents for the others."

Danny: "I won't mom. Uh, Hey Mom?"

Ember: "What is it baby-pop?"

Danny: "Well uh . . .Nothing never mind."

Danny had found what he was looking for. He smiled when he had been able to find his mothers present. He had spent countless hours with Ghost writer helping him in his library to this reward from Clockwork. He gathered up all the gifts he had gotten from around the ghost zone on his adventures with his uncle Johnny and Youngblood. Occasionally they would have a run in with Skulker who even though constantly hit on Ember for dates only to be turned away in favor of Danny. He had decided that with Danny out of the picture Ember would be free to be his girl. Unfortunately due to Danny's training under Pandora and Frostbite, he was far to strong and always won out over the would be hunter. Chuckling he wonders if metal head would be bold enough to hit on Ember tonight. Shrugging the feeling away Danny heads downstairs to the main room in Embers realm and Sees Kitty and Johnny already standing there. Laughing happily he runs over and gives them both a tight hug.

Danny: "Uncle Johnny, Aunty Kitty, So good to see you."

Johnny: "You too squirt. Hows life with Ember? She drive you away like all her other dates?" Johnny snickers a little bit with Danny at the inside joke.

Ember: " I heard that Johnny, you smart-ass."

Danny: "Oh no not yet. She's yet to drive this one away and she wont be doing it any time soon." Ignoring Embers comment Johnny just smiles.

Kitty: "Danny I know your mom wants you to wait till after the party to open presents but she said it was okay to open mine and Johnny's gifts here."

Danny : "Wow really? thanks Mom." He grabs both Kitty's and Johnny's presents and opens them up. Inside Kitty's gift lay a pair of form fitting black Denim jeans, Some boxer shorts, a pack of black shin socks and The same pair of Combat boots as Johnny with a white tee undershirt. Danny's eyes shift to Kitty and he pulls himself into a deep and tender hug with Kitty before kissing her lips with a small peck. He just begins nuzzling into his aunts neck happy as a clam. Kitty just stands there blushing from the kiss smiling at her little nephew.

Kitty: "We put spells on these cloths so they can grow as you do and will never need to be replaced unless destroyed."

Danny: "I love it aunty thank you so much."

Johnny: "Hey there, Don't go trying to take your uncles girl now. Come on open mine pipsqueak. I know you'll love it more."

Danny does as he's told and opens his uncles Present. Inside is a pair of black leather finger-less combat gloves and a black leather jacket with padded shoulders and spiked shoulders. A big white D inked onto the back of the jacket. Danny's eyes go wide at the sight of the jacket and he lifts it up. When lifting the jacket into the air he hears the clinking of keys as they fall back down into the box grabbing his attention. Looking down Danny sees a pair of keys attached to a small guitar key-chain and he picks it up. Looking at the keys he stares in disbelief at Johnny who only stands proud with a smug smirk on his face that says 'That's right bro, Your own ride'. Danny just runs over and tackles his uncle to the floor. Johnny and Danny both laughing at the action before getting up off the floor. Ember looks at Johnny and sighs knowing that it's no use fighting him on this. Just as when he was 10, Johnny's own uncle got him a motorcycle and his uncle before his. Sorta like a tradition the uncle always gets the newly aged kid a motorcycle so why would Danny and Johnny be any different.

After the gifts were exchanged Danny just races upstairs to do a quick change. Coming back down after only a few minutes Danny stands there at the door to Embers realm in the new cloths his aunt and uncle picked out. The undershirt fitting well with his upper body. The pants snugly gripping his waist while staying loose at his legs allowing free movement. Danny does a quick dance spin with a laugh to show it off to his mother and everyone. Ember giving a soft blush at how good her son looks. Her face tints a slightly bluer hue as she smiles contently at Danny. _'Man, Danny sure has grown in such a short three years. He's getting to be so handsome.'_ At that thought Ember shakes her head to clear it from her mind. _'Whoa Ember, This is Danny you're thinking of. Your sweet little baby-pop. You can't let it come to that. . . at least not yet.'_ Ember just blushes even more at that and grabs her arms before smiling some. She sighs and grabs Danny by his hand and leads him out the front door. She grabs Danny's keys from him and smiles a bit before he can protest. Sighing defeated he just nods and gets on the back of the motorcycle and wraps his arms around Embers waist.

Arriving at the Christmas truce Christmas party, The four ghosts complete the full collection of those who love attending. Most of the ghosts are already dancing and partying. Drinking like there's no tomorrow and pal'in it up with people who would normally annoy them. Danny and Ember just sit down in the back of the room and Ember goes over the rules of the Party with him and lets him know he is still to young to be drinking the Ghost liquers. Nodding his head Ember just gives her son a hug before going to rejoin the party. Danny watches his mother go over to where her friends and other female ghosts who have joined the party. Not noticing Penelope walking over he just sighs a little dishearted before she speaks up.

Spectra: "Well if it isn't little Mclain, Tell me how you feeling?"

Danny: "You should already know that Aunty Spectra. After all you seem to always know how i'm feeling like some kind of emotion Vampire."

Spectra: "Hey I resemble that remark." With that both Danny and Spectra have a brief good hearted laugh at that before Spectra sits down next to Danny Giving him a tight hug.

Spectra: "Oh Danny I missed you so much. I'm so glad Ember is letting you come to the parties now."

Danny: "Heh, Yeah me too aunty Spectra. I missed you too. So can you tell me what it's like in the Human world? I mean I know it must be good since you're nice and young looking again. "

Spectra: "Yeah, sadly 'bedroom Bertrum' is no longer able to sustain me with his emotions either. He left a few short months ago to be some Millionaires assistant. All those transforming powers and still can't change the one thing that matters."

Danny: "I'm sorry aunty Spectra. Uh i kind of have a question."

Spectra: "Oh what is it Danny? You know i'll answer it if i can."

Danny: "I was hoping you would tell me how my sister Jazz is doing. I know my birth parents abandoned me but i know you work at the schools in Amitypark. And my sister was always nice to me."

Spectra: "Danny, that is true and yes I have met your sister once or twice. She really does miss you dearly. If you want i can tell her about where you are instead of leaving notes."

Danny: "Yes, I'd like that. I know mommy doesn't like my birth parents for what they did to me but She knows my sister had nothing to do with it. She might even let her visit once."

Spectra: "That's the nephew i know. Now i believe everyone has gifts for you so lets go to the package table and pick up your gifts kay?" With that Spectra kisses Danny's head and grabs his hand only to lead him outside to grab his gifts and take them inside for everyone.

(Ember P.O.V Same time as Spectras talk with Danny)

Ember walked over to all the other girls of the Ghost zone with a sigh escaping her mouth. She just smiles and waves at the others before the conversations all begin. Around her currently are Kitty, Desiree, Princess Dorothea, Pandora and a few others who she doesn't really bother with like The lunch lady. She waves and joins in on the conversation.

Ember: "Hi Pandora, Hi Desiree, Hi girls how are you all?"

Kitty: "You know how I'm doing girl."

Pandora: "I'm doing fine Ms. Mclain."

Dorothea: "I am doing fine. Thankest thou for asking."

Ember: "Yeah listen girls, Did you all get Danny something for his first Christmas Truce party?"

All: "Of course."

Ember: "Good. I kinda wanna know what you all got him. Besides Kitty she already gave him his gift."

Pandora: "As one of my best young friends and Students I have given him one of my own hand made Swords."

Dorothea: "I have given young Daniel a knighthood for my kingdom so he will be treated as he deserves when he comes to visit."

Desiree: "I have decided to give Danny one of my wishes without the double edge that accompanies all my other wishes. He deserves it. Especially since he unlike most men in the ghost zone know how to treat a lady properly."

Kitty: "You're welcome by the way Ember. So we all wanna know what you got him."

Ember: " I got him something that I believe is the only thing I could have. I made him a very special guitar. It's just like mine but tailored to his own powers and style. Plus i beat techno-puss there into making it so only we 5, Spectra and Danny can hold it without getting shocked or injured."

All: "Oh that's so sweet."

Ember: "Yeah well don't get used to it girls. After tonight we go back to how things usually are. Oh and Desiree. Please try and be a little more conservative around my son. I know when he hangs out with you to help you clean up your realm or sleep over when you need company you sometimes go naked."

Desiree: "Well sorry about that Ember. It's just Danny is so well behaved and such a gentleman i feel comfortable enough to actually do that. I didn't realize it was so stressful for him."

Ember: "It's not, It's just creepy that such an older woman goes naked around such a young boy. I mean he's 10 so it's like you're a pedophile."

Desiree: "And you are at least 40+ years old. But you did die at 16 so you're forever stuck looking like that. And i'm over 1200 years old and i was 30 when i died so i am stuck like this."

Ember: "Whats your point?"

Desiree: "My point is this. No matter how you look at it Ember, Everyone of us here is far older then Danny will ever be and as such it will always seem like pedophilia when we either date him, sleep with him or walk around naked in front of him. Besides we all know that Myself, Kitty, Dorothea and even Pandora here know that when Danny comes of age plenty of the females here in the ghost zone will be after him. Myself included."

Ember: "I guess you're right on that one. Can't argue with facts like that staring at me. Okay i get it you can keep doing it but please try not to do it so much. I mean accidentally is fine but intentionally while he's 10 . . . that's just strange you know." In the back of Embers mind she mentally scolds herself for blushing as she thinks of Danny when he's finally come of age.

Kitty: "Ember your face is getting flush. . . what are you thinking of."

Ember: "Huh?. . .oh yeah nothing important. Just Danny when he becomes a man and who I decide is good enough for him."

Pandora: "Would you think he goes for power or intelligence?"

Dorothea: "Would he care for pedigree or not?"

Desiree: "Would he care for youth or experience?"

Kitty: "Think he'd care if it's family or not?" At kitty's comment both hers and Embers face flush more then before. Ember and Kitty both shake their heads clear.

Ember: "I don't know alright? Just . .. It's not happening for awhile so can we drop it. Also, Pandora, Don't tell me you're looking at Danny for a relationship."

Pandora: "He's my best student and one very caring boy. He loves to spend time with me and I've grown very fond of him over the past 3 years he's been in the ghost zone. I can see no reason why I shouldn't at least let him know that a goddess might have a little fun with him."

Ember: "You've got to be kidding me."

Pandora: "Maybe a little dear. I'm not looking for courtship at all so you don't worry about it."

Ember: "Good, cause if anyone is getting **MY** Danny they have to beat me in a fight. No one who's weaker then me is dating my Baby-pop. Anyway come on. I saw Penelope take Danny outside to get the gifts he got for everyone. So lets hurry up and get our gifts to the little dude."

Ember and the girls break apart and go grab the gifts they had purchased or gotten for Danny for his first Christmas Truce. After a few minutes the girls return to the side of the room with the boys and all yell merry christmas for Danny. Danny already excited just beams with happiness at all the gifts being bestowed in front of him. The only two without gifts in their hands being Desiree and Dorothea. He looks at the guys and walks over to them first. One by one the people give Danny the gifts they all think he will enjoy.

Danny: "Thanks everyone, So is it okay to open the gifts and see what you got me?"

Skulker: "Yeah it is Whelp. I may not like you but i have to admit I've grown fond of fighting with you. As such I feel that it only be fitting that I give such a good fighter a manual on proper Hunting and trapping. Maybe on one of the day's we aren't fighting we can go hunting together."

Technus: "Even though you annoy me almost every other week with your pranks and when i'm teaching you science. I TECHNUS MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY! Offer you these young Daniel. Its an Ecto-amplifier i made to look like an ear ring. It will make all those ghost attacks of yours stronger then they normally are. It's cause i know you're having trouble with your training and it will help you grow as a fighter even more. Also I picked up an MP3 player or i think it's called that. And I put every song of all your mothers own favorite bands albums and CD's onto it so you can listen to them all you want. I even put her songs on there since i know you love those more then any other. "

Johnny: "You already got my gift little dude. And a kiss from Kitty so that's all I got."

Walker: " You may be a tiny trouble maker when you're with that Youngblood. But alone you're alright and bearable. I know he drags you along with his plans for play time so i can look past punishing you. As such i'm giving you your own actual Ecto gun and Deputizing you into the force. When you become a full ghost consider yourself hired."

Clockwork: "Young Danny, I have acquired something that i feel you will enjoy. It's a wallet with a picture of your older sister Jasmine inside it. I know being away from her is hard So i linked the picture to be a view screen that you may peer through to watch over her so you know she is safe."

Frostbite: "I chosen one, Have decided the best thing That i can possibly do for you on this most joyous of days. Is to give you this sapphire. It's known as the Northern star and is said to help amplify those with Ice cores powers."

Danny: "Wow thanks guys this is awesome. I love it all. I gotta go over to the ladies. I think they also have a few gifts for me to."

Danny waves at the guys holding the gifts he was given only to set them down on the table nearest the women. He smiles happily at all the gifts he's being given by the ladies of the ghost zone. To his surprise all the girls, Even Pandora, give him a Kiss on the cheek after the gifts are given. Danny comes up to Desiree when it is her turn to give a gift and smiles happily at the woman who has become like a second mother to him.

Danny: "Hi Desiree, I'm glad you could make it today. I hear you have a special gift for me today?"

Desiree: "Of course Danny sweety. You're like a son to me and I have to let you know that my gift to you is from now on when you wish for something. It will not be double edged to harm you."

Danny: "Ah thanks Desiree. I know you normally only do that for girls since I know you don't like boys very much. And I'm happy you trust me enough with that kind of responsibility. Oh and as for my gift to you Desiree. I wish that you could choose for yourself which wishes to grant. That way you aren't being forced to do something you do not want to do."

Desire: "So you wish it so it shall be." Desire snaps her fingers and the wish is then granted. realization soon comes to Desiree. Danny just freed her from the worst part of her powers for the most selfless reason ever. His eyes well up with tears and she just wraps her arms around Danny with a smile as she brings him up into the air tightly squeezing him in a loving and tender hug giving him Butterfly kisses all over his face.

Desiree: "Oh Daniel thank you so much. You have no idea just how much that wish you made means to me sweety."

Danny: "Hey don't worry about it okay? You're like a mom to me just like Ember is. I'm surprised no one else has ever thought of this before I did."

Spectra: "If you're all done with your gifts, I believe me and Ember still have yet to give Little Danny ours."

Ember: "Yeah and put my son down Desiree. I'm sure he's happy inside your mountainous cleavage but he's only 10 and it'll be at least 4 years before I let him start dating."

Desiree: "Fine as you wish." With that, Desiree carefully sets Danny on the floor kissing his lips tenderly with a slight peck before floating off to join Pandora and the others.

Spectra: "Danny as you know I work in the human realm to better accommodate myself and stay young. As such i work in places where misery is abundant. So i mostly work in schools. I want you to know that my gift to you is a simple one. Since Jazz as you call her is unable to visit the Ghost zone since she will be like a ghost here, I have made up a room special for you in my house. That way you can come visit me in Amity more often and even maybe speak with your sister sometimes."

Danny: "Oh aunty Pen-pen, This is. . . .Thank you. Thank you so much." With that Danny grabs a very tight hold onto Penelope kissing her cheek. He just smiles softly as she returns the gesture with a gentle hug as well.

Spectra: "Think nothing of it Danny. You are after all my nephew and Their isn't anything i wouldn't do for your happiness."

Danny: "And same here Spectra. I would do anything for you if it made you happy and it was in my power to give it."

Danny soon lets go of Spectra and races off back to the table with the men. he grabs his gift sack and soon hands out all the Gifts he had gotten the guys. Johnny looks at his new ecto knuckles with a smile before patting Danny on the head. As the others get their gifts they smile happily as well. Obviously Danny went into great care when choosing out all the gifts he had purchased or found while Adventuring. He walks over to the ladies when finished with the men and begins handing out gifts for them as well.

Danny: "Aunty kitty I know much you like jewelry so i had to look really far for this. It took a little bit of work when I was with Uncle Johnny in Amity not to be seen by anyone who could recognize me. I wanted to get you more cause you deserve so much but. . . i didn't have enough money to get you anything besides that."

Kitty: "Oh Danny sweety thank you." She takes the solid gold chain necklace with the Sapphire and emerald Pendant in the shape of a cat and puts it on right away.

Danny: "Desiree you may have gotten that wish from me but that isn't my gift. Here you go." Danny reaches into the bag and pulls out a rather large jewelry box. Upon opening it Desiree sees it's two golden wrist bands with matching necklace and ruby embedded pendant. And above it is her magic Lamp.

Danny: "I found your Magic lamp inside an antique store where i purchased the bands and necklace. Now you can keep that horrid bottle in your realm so you're free from getting some sleazy master who would do bad things to you."

Desiree: "Oh Danny. . . .Danny, Danny, Danny, You dear sweet boy." Her tears now washing forth down her cheeks. She sniffles with joy and once again hugs tight onto the small ten year old boy with a smile on her face.

Desiree: "I can now know true peace and happiness thanks to your actions. No gift i could give would be enough to show my gratitude Daniel. Please just let me stay like this awhile longer?"

Danny: "Of course mommy Desiree. You stay like that as long as you need to. Now, Pandora I honestly can't know what to really give you. You're a goddess and have been alive for so long. You have had or do have everything you can ever hope to. I'm sorry but i just . . .I can't see myself getting you anything that would put a smile on your face and mean anything besides something I made myself." With that, Danny pulls out a box and opens it up showing a beatifully framed a picture of himself hugging Pandora smiling.

Danny: "I took that old picture of us you love so much and had it reprinted and framed in a frame that i made with the same process so it will never break or get damaged. I'm sorry i can't get you anything better."

Pandora: "Young Daniel, You don't have to worry at all about that. I love you Danny and this picture is the most precious thing i own besides my box. You dear sweet boy I will cherish this gift for the rest of my eternity Thank you." With that Pandora hugs him tightly as well as Desiree who is still hugging him. The two hold the boy for a few minutes before letting him go and smiling.

Danny: "Aunty Pen-Pen, I know you feed on human misery and all to stay young and nourish yourself since you don't need to eat food. I had Clockwork and Frostbite help me find this gift. It's called the Sirens gem." At the mention of the name Spectra's eyes open wide as dinner plates. She had heard legends of the gems of sirens but never believed they would actually exist. When Danny opens the jewelry box holding the gem Spectra is astonished to see the rather gorgeous Lapis Lazuli gemstone embedded into solid gold pendant case.

Danny: " What Clockwork told me is that this gem somehow makes it so that your special ability can make you young no matter what emotion you feed off of. Even love and happiness. This way you don't have to make so many people miserable and you can maybe do the good you always wanted to. You only have to keep it on or near you so Clockwork put it inside a necklace frame for me."

Spectra: "Oh Daniel, Everyone was right. You really do have a one track mind. You can only think of the happiness of others before yourself. . . .I'm . . .I'm speechless Danny. Thank you so much."

Ember is watching everything with a big happy smile on her face realizing that her and Danny agreed to give each other the gifts they wanted at home for more privacy. Danny gives Dorothea the jist of what his gift to her was as he tells her how he beat her brother so she could take the throne of her kingdom. The night wears on and on into the late hours of the night and soon all the patrons of the party have departed back to their own realms for tomorrow things will return to normal and all things at the party stored away for the next truce. As Ember and Danny make their way home on his brand new motorcycle she just thinks about all that has been given to him and what his gift to her will be. Smiling softly as she can tell Danny is tired, she speeds up on her sons motorcycle getting into her realm. Setting all the gifts off the to the side she takes Danny into her room before sitting him down on her bed. A little confused he sits in wait holding a box with a card that says 'To: Ember, Love: your Baby-pop' on it.

After a few moments Ember walks into the room once more holding a specially made 1961 stratocaster with a modified whammy bar and stock amplifier. Danny's eyes shoot open with surprise as he looks at the guitar. The color pallet for the guitar is the nearly the same as his mothers with the difference of a big black D on the back of the strats base. He floats over to his mother happily hugging her tightly and constantly repeating thank you over and over again.

Ember: "Yeah baby-pop, I figured since your mom is a rock&roll idol and pop Diva. You should have a guitar just like hers. And it has all the spells my guitar has as well as some that are tailored to your powers as well. Merry Christmas Danny. . . .I love you."

Danny: "I love you too mom. With all my heart and soul I love you. I never want to be with anyone else besides you. Now I have some special gifts to give you. Clockwork told me that these papers here will make you very happy."

With that Danny hands his gifts over to his mother. Ember simply smiles at her son and opens the box looking inside. Inside the box it was filled with papers and photos. All of them intimate and cherished moments of Danny's childhood inside the ghost zone. She sifts through the photos tearing up before at the bottom of all the papers she comes upon a few carefully framed forms. Looking at the papers it shows that Danny is now Emancipated from his birth parents in both name and authority. Essentially a free child as adoption papers showing that Desiree 'Phantom' is now his Legal mother and that Danny is now Danny Phantom. That piece of paper brings Ember to be a bit pissed off before she comes up on the last and most carefully framed document. A marriage licence for one Ember Mclain and her Husband one Daniel Mclain. The document is dated either 4 or 5 years in the future just like the adoption and emancipation papers. All the pictures and others are either up to three years old or more.

Unable to hold in her happiness anymore Ember simply grabs Danny and pulls him into a hug kissing his lips viciously. Her lips meeting his with such passion and longing, Her mind goes blank from the amazing feeling she is now experiencing. Her lips meeting with Danny's as they have done so many times before only somethings different this time around. This time her body feels hot and heavy as it feels like electricity is coursing through her. The unbridled love and passion in the kiss brings Ember's tears streaming down her cheeks once more in the same intensity as when he first called her mom. Danny is caught off guard at his mothers actions just shudders with surprise before closing his eyes and accepting it. Embers azure flaming mane Bursts forth once more with such intensity it scorches the ceiling in her room. The kiss she's sharing with her future husband brings her to cry even more as Danny's mouth weakens and his mouth opens slightly.

Taking her chance to give Danny a real kiss for the first time since she met him she slides her tongue inside his mouth and begins to lick around. Danny's eyes once again shoot open with surprise before they close half way as his eyes flutter closed finally. Embers tongue lightly swatting his own and licking around the inside of his mouth fervently as if she needs his breath to live. Danny returns the affections as best as he can entangling his own tongue with Embers. Feeling him get into the kiss just brings more passion into the embrace as Ember finally decides that since Danny needs air he is probably about to suffocate to break the kiss. Pulling away from Danny to let him breath he gasps for air as thick ropes and thin strands of Saliva bond his and her mouths together. Looking at her son for one last time she just cleans his mouth as well as her own before giving Danny one more kiss. She just holds Danny tightly crying and sobbing into him.

Ember: "Danny, My sweet little baby boy. . . .That gift. . .I just . .. words do not exist that can properly portray just how happy I am that you came into my life. I know it was because of a tragic event but . . .But i'm just so happy that it happened because if we didn't then we never would have met at all. Please Danny, My handsome little Baby-pop. . . .Don't ever leave me. Please?"

Danny: "M-Mom, I . . . "

Ember: " D-Don't call me mom anymore sweety. Please call me Ember or baby or sweety or some other pet name. And no Danny, it's not cause i don't love you. Its because i love you more then i should love a son and cause of that We've moved past that kind of relationship. The day you turn 14 Danny. . . We'll be a couple. And once you 16, Something will happen that will bond us together for the rest of our Afterlives."

Danny: "I didn't think those papers and things would mean so much to you mo- Uhh Ember. And M-Ember? I uhh. . . I don't know what to really say or how to react to that. Cause no matter what You'll always be my mom no matter what. And i know mom, Cause even though it still scares me what they did. I'm over it cause of Aunty Spectra's talks and counseling. She helped me get over it and now i look at it as the greatest day of my life too cause it was the day i met you aunty Kitty and uncle Johnny."

Ember: "Oh thank you Danny. I'm glad you understand my feelings."

Danny: " As for what couple means. . . if it means i can kiss you like that more mommy I don't mind at all. That felt really good."

Ember: "Oh my beautiful baby-pop. Please just . . . just hold me and we can go to sleep okay. We'll talk about the rest of this in the morning alright."

Danny: "Okay. . . Ember."

Ember just wipes the tears away from her eyes and brings Danny in for one more kiss. This one just as passionate as the other was only with no tongue. The sparks fly through both Danny and Ember as both of them feel their hearts skipping beats as they race from the feelings of intense love. Ending the kiss with Danny, Ember simply lays them down in bed and covers them up so they can sleep together tonight. The two lovers holding one another tightly together cuddling up as close as they can be before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: "Sorry about the wait. Still working on my first fic The void war as well as this one. I kinda rushed to get this one done so I'm sorry if it's not any good. I'll be able to get back into full swing by the middle of the week hopefully So i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint."

Now a few notes about speech breaks and such

"speaking openly"

 _'Thinking to themselves'_

 **"Telepathic Mental connection"**

(General P.O.V. Fenton works 3 Years ago, about two weeks after they shot Danny.)

Maddie: "JACK get in the security room right now!"

Jack: "Why would we do that Maddie It's not like I can bear seeing what that ghost did to our son."

Maddie: "JACK YOU GET IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL NEVER GET ANOTHER SQUARE OF FUDGE AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!"

Jack, not wanting to lose the other thing he loved most in his life besides his family raced upstairs to Maddie and say down right next to her. Maddie rewound the footage and showed Jack the same sight she did. Jack when realizing what happened broke down and dropped to his knees. Feeling defeated he just grabs his head and shakes it vigorously trying to push the knowledge out of his head.

Jack: "Maddie we . . .We just signed our sons Death warrant didn't we?"

Maddie: "Yes Jack, We sent our son into the ghost zone and destroyed the one thing that could have given him back to us. Because of our hatred for ghosts we jumped the gun and our son payed the price."

Jack: "Maddie we still have a chance to get him. Vladdie, He has the portal blueprints from college and i'm sure he could use some help getting it up and running. Maybe He'll let us use it to find Danny."

Maddie: "I don't know Jack. I just . . .I just don't know. You saw that look on Danny's face. He's completely heart broken."

Jack: "Dang it Maddie, Danny's a Fenton! We're tough and rough and I'm sure he'll be able to live for a little while. We have to at least try for him."

Maddie just sighs and nods. Hugging her husband she gets out of the room. Heading downstairs she grabs hold of the phone and calls the one person she feels may be able to help. As the phone rings for a few moments Maddie sighs hoping that this will be worth it. She hears the click of the phone being picked up from the other end and the voice of the one person she knows will have what she needs.

Vlad: "Hello?"

Maddie: "Hello Vlad, It's Maddie."

Vlad: "Oh Maddie my dear, So good to hear from you. Tell me how are you and the kids?"

Maddie: "Vlad I'm fine and so is my daughter. The reason I called is cause of an accident that happened involving Danny. I need you to tell me if you still have the blue prints of the ghost portal from college."

Vlad: "Oh Maddie i'm so sorry. Yes I have the blue prints. I'll be right on my way to Amity to deliver them to you. Fear not, I'm sure what ever happened Danny will be alright and we'll be able to bring him home safe and sound."

Maddie: "Thank you Vlad. The sooner you get here the sooner I can get my son back."

Maddie and Vlad hang up the phone and Maddie goes into the kitchen to speak with her daughter about what had really happened to Danny. Vlad sets the phone down and walks away from his mansions lobby into the elevator. He heads down into his underground lab with a smile as he walks over to a secure wall safe opening it up and pulling out the plans.

Vlad: "Oh Maddie, If that idiot didn't cloud your judgement oh so long ago this would not have happened. Oh well, by the time this is done I'll have you as my own as it should be with Danny and Jasmine as my own kids. Soon Danny, You'll be home and away from the ghosts. I'm sure you can last on your own for atleast a few years. In the meantime I'll make myself at home with your mother. Say hello to your new daddy Daniel believe me It's for the best."

As Vlad Finishes this sentence he just laughs manically grabbing hold of of the blue prints and pulling them out of the safe before slamming it shut. He walks over to the full sized portal just a few yards away from the safe laughing even harder at Jacks misfortune. He knows the ghost zone well so he knows at least one ghost or another would have taken poor Danny in so he would be safe till his plan was fully realized. Leaving his basement laboratory he gets in the elevator and heads to his car limo with orders to be driven to Amity. Laughing to himself Vlad can see no better opportunity to make Maddie his own.

(General P.O.V. Amity park 3 days later.)

As the morning sun rose into the sky Maddie was already hard at work in the lab designing a new invention to track her baby boy when the portal was opened. She just tirelessly solder's, hot glues, screws and mends what she can to get the Device working. When she finally finishes snapping the case on and screwing the device together a knock is heard at the door. Bounding upstairs she opens the door seeing her old College friend standing in the door frame.

Vlad: "Hello Maddie sorry i'm late. I had things back home to take care of. Turns out Green bay wont sell me the packers. I have the blueprints. Please tell me what happened so i may be brought up to speed."

Maddie: "Long story short my husbands an idiot and cause of our hatred of ghosts I shot my own baby boy and forced him into the ghost zone."

Vlad: "Oh i'm so sorry Maddie, Please don't blame yourself. How were you to know it was your boy? Don't blame yourself. With these blueprints we can build a new portal in just a few years. And I've studied enough of the ghost zone to know that natural portals open up here in Amity all the time. I think it would be best if you call the police and let them know about Danny being missing in case he floats through one of the portals and is found by someone."

Maddie: "Oh Vlad thank you so much. I know it will take some time to get the portal up and I know you know more about the ghost zone then anyone else. I'll put up some missing posters just in case and I'll call the police after we get started on the portal with an excuse of what happened."

Vlad just smiles evilly having already taken care of that process the day she called. He begins to explain that he already did that and has the best private detectives on the case. He walks to the basement with the plans for the new and improved ghost portal and they begin working on it with Jack. All the while Vlad thinking to himself. _'Soon My wonderful flower, Soon we shall be together with our happy family. And that idiot will have nothing.'_ Hours soon turned to days and days into weeks. When two months passed a sudden knock at the door was heard. Stopping what they are doing the Fentons and Vlad walk upstairs and answer the door. To their surprise on the porch stands a rather tall and shapely woman in a very form fitting red jacket with a kneecap length red skirt. just under the jacket is a black button up shirt with Her red high heels and tie finishing off the attire. The red headed woman simply adjusts her glasses and smiles at the family before introducing herself.

Spectra: "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. My name is Penelope Spectra. I'm a psychologist and I was appointed by the state to help see you all through this horrible time in your lives. Its never easy losing a son so Please feel free to share your thoughts with me. May I come in?"

Maddie: "Oh uh.. . of course you may. Please make yourself at home."

Spectra: "Why thank you. Bertrum dear could you come in here?"

With that Bertrum walks out from behind Penelope and walks into the house behind her. At the sight of the midget Vlads mouth opens up with a cold wisp of air indicating a ghost is nearby. He smiles evilly to himself wondering what such a person could be doing here.

Spectra: "Good now as I said, I am here to help you get over your grief at the apparent disappearance of your son. As you are the parents and obviously dishearted. I would like to speak with your daughter first. Is she home?"

Maddie: "Yes Jasmine is here. She . . . .She hasn't left her room since we told her."

Spectra: "Good, I'll need privacy so I hope you don't mind me heading up there right now."

Maddie: "Not at all, Please help yourself to anything in the kitchen and our daughters room is the second door to the left at the top of the stairs."

Spectra smiles and tells Bertrum to stay put downstairs. After Bertrum nods Spectra heads up to Jazz's room opening the door. Peering inside she just sees young Jasmine lying on her bed sobbing some. Spectra sees the state of Danny's sister and sighs some. She walks in and sits down clearing her throat to get Jazz's attention.

Spectra: "Ahem, Miss Fenton? My name is Penelope. I'm here to be your psychologist for the foreseeable future. Would you mind talking with me for a bit?"

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Jack and Maddie had returned to the basement to continue working on the portal while Vlad stayed upstairs with Bertrum. Bertrum ust stares at Vlad with calm collected eyes seeming to not really care whether or not he is there. Vlad's ghost sense goes off once again and looks down at Bertrum who just stands at attention waiting for his mistress to call on him once more.

Vlad: "So . . .whats a ghost like yourself doing in the human realm?"

Bertrum: ". . . ."

Vlad: "Oh come now we're alone, And i know you're a ghost. My ghost sense is proof of that."

Bertrum: "I'm here to aid Mistress Spectra. That is all."

Vlad: "Oh mistress eh? Is she any good in the bedroom?"

Bertrum: ". . . .She is yes."

Vlad: "So why are you two ghosts here?"

Bertrum: "That I don't know. Personally i don't care about the child. This is Spectras deal not mine."

Vlad: "What could be so important that a ghost risks coming to a ghost hunters house?"

Bertrum: "Again I don't know. Probably something to do with this Danny fellow they lost."

Vlad: "What do you know about Danny?"

Bertrum: "Nothing really. I haven't been in the ghost zone for over 6 months. I stay at home and cater to the cleaning and other needs of the domicile."

Vlad: "I see. . . well if you ever need a change of scenery maybe we can come to an . . . understanding."

Bertrum: ". . . . "

Vlad: "If you so much as even Harm a hair on Maddies head, I will ensure you're after life ends in a very painful way."

Bertrum just remains silent as a sweat drop slides down the side of his head. Knowing of Vlad and his power within the political party as well as his vast resources he could easily become a very dangerous enemy if given the chance. Berturm just watches As Vlad leaves the room and Bertrum sighs and lets out a breath he was holding. After 3 hours Spectra comes out of Jazz's room with a smug smile on her face walking down seeing Bertrum just standing there. She sighs as she looks at her would be slave realizing that he's far too whipped to really be of any use anymore besides a maid or butler. Spectra leaves the Fenton home and begins the drive back to her house in Amity. Surprisingly it's Bertrum that breaks the silence.

Bertrum: "Mistress Spectra, I have to tell you that the Vlad knows we are ghosts. He hasn't told the Fentons yet but i fear this was far to risky. We mustn't return."

Spectra: "I'm Sorry Bertrum, I don't really care what you fear. This is not for me and this is certainly not for you."

Bertrum: "Then who is it for? That little brat that called me short?"

Spectra: "Watch your tone Shorty, Danny is Embers child now and i will not have anyone calling him a brat. Especially a worthless Slime like you. Besides he's 7 and you know he didn't mean it."

Bertrum: "But Specrta, Vlad is very powerful and influential . . .I don't want to see this bite us in the ass."

Spectra: "Let him try Bertrum. I'm powerful as well and the only one of us that will get bitten will be you. Now shut up. I'm busy reminding myself of my therapy dates with Jasmine."

Bertrum: "Yes mistress. . . ."

The drive was quiet after that and neither person in the car would speak a word. This went on for months after the initial Session. The visits were usually only once a week but soon stemmed out to be every three days, then every other day. As time went on 3 full years had past. The three years strained Bertrums and Penelope's relationship to the point of breaking. Bertrum growing tired of being ignored and insulted finally made a deal with Vlad. It would be finalized by the end of the Session with the Fentons today. They arrive at the home with everyone welcoming them into the house. Maddie and Jack fighting like cats and dogs Just as they do every year. Jazz just gives Spectra a welcoming smile and a hug. Grabbing her hand Spectra takes Jazz upstairs to begin the last session of the year with Jazz.

Spectra: "So . . .Jazz, How are things now that you know the truth?"

Jazz: "Oh Spectra I couldn't be happier. I can't believe you found my brother. Is his adoptive family nice?"

Spectra: "Shh, Keep it down Jazz. We don't want your parents finding out and having an accident like when he was first turned into a half ghost half human hybrid do we?"

Jazz: "No i guess not. I just really can't wait to get my next note. I know he must be busy in the ghost zone with all his friends. But i hope he's happy"

Spectra: "The misery your parents feel whenever they look at the machine they built keeps me young and beautiful. And i know that makes all of the people who care happy. I just wish i didn't have to do it to you dear."

Jazz: "It's okay Spectra, I understand that you can't help it. Hey when you see my brother can you tell him how much I miss and love him?"

Spectra: "Of course dear. We've already worked through everything we could have and now all that's left is to just say good bye. Feel free to stop by my home any time Jasmine. And you may get a big surprise when you're there a few times."

Jazz: "Huh? what do you mean a big surprise?"

Spectra: "You'll have to wait till after new years okay Jazz?"

Jazz: "Okay Spectra. But can you tell me who Danny's adoptive mother is?"

Spectra: "Her name is Desiree. And she's a wishing ghost. Danny couldn't be happier unless you were with him. But he knows Humans would be in danger in the ghost zone. I'm gonna leave now okay sweety. I'll hopefully see you soon and be able to help you when you need help with High school."

With that Jazz hugs Spectra and chuckles before going back to working on her middle school finals for the 8th grade. Penelope just sighs some happy she was able to get get the one family member of Danny's back into the swing of reality before looking at the scene before her. Vlad and Bertrum standing next to one another looking at her. She gives an annoyed look to her partner and the Older gentleman before walking up to them. She looks at Bertrum who seems to have an air of satisfaction about him before simply walking over to Vlad standing slightly behind him and to the left.

Spectra: "Bertrum, We are finished here finally. We can go home now for the last time before taking the job at the high school."

Bertrum: ". . . . No."

Spectra: "What do you mean No Bertrum? Get over here now and take me home."

Bertrum: "No Spectra. I'm done with you. I'm going to be working with Vlad masters now. Unlike you he knows how to pay well and treat a man of my worth with Respect."

Spectra: "You need to give respect to earn it Bertrum. As for that Comment. I will treat a man with respect when I find one who isn't 10 years old."

Bertrum: "That right there is the reason i'm now working for Vlad. This is over Spectra. Drive yourself home. Atleast with Vlad i'll be able to be put to good use."

Vlad: "Spectra, I know you're hiding Daniel from the Fentons. . .and right now i don't rightly care. But that's only for now. I'm still going to find a way to make him and Maddie mine."

Spectra: "Don't count on it Fruitloop. Pandora is guarding him most of the day and not even you can take on a god."

Vlad: "Oh please, That ancient whore doesn't scare me. Now i believe you are no longer welcome in the area. So Ta-ta Enjoy your ride home alone."

Spectra: "You know, When Maddie finally tells you to go to hell and that you will never be hers. I look forward to drinking your tears and using them to season my victory steak. . . Plasmius."

With that Spectra heads out of the Fenton home and into her car. She heads off towards home to prepare for the Christmas Truce party with a smile on her face. Finally rid of that Blight of an assistant has given her the ability to put his room to some actual use rather then just a storage space for worthless space. She snickers softly as she just giggles happily. After working till 7 at night getting the room ready Penelope smiles happily before sighing with content. She opens up the portal to the ghost zone and flies into it heading off to the party.

Once Arriving and talking with Daniel as well as giving and receiving her gifts. She sighs happily before her memory dons on her and she is forced to sigh grabbing hold of Pandora's hand. She leads her away from everyone and to the back of the party area. Pandora a little aggravated at being treated this way nearly rages before remembering Daniel was near by and she just sighs looking at Spectra before silently screaming at her.

Pandora: "What do you think you doing you vile creature. Just because you are Daniels aunt does not give you the right to treat me as such. You better have a good reason or i'll make sure no amount of misery or emotion will make you beautiful again."

Spectra: "Listen we have bigger problems right now. Vlad Plasmius knows we have Danny. And he says he's going to try and take him away."

Pandora: "If that twisted Halfa so much as looks at Danny, I'll destroy him."

Spectra: "Be my guest, But he says he doesn't care if you have him. He claims to not fear you anymore. He's a very cunning man. I just wanted to let you know so you can keep an eye out for spies when you're with Danny."

Pandora: "Thanks for the warning. I'll let frostbite know as well as some of the others. Ghost Writer seems to like Danny to since he loves reading books on space and He has the ability to alter the very fabric of reality if he deems it necessary . Desiree will be able to better protect him as well. Since he sees her as a mother because of his favorite show I dream of Jeanie and she is able to grant wishes. She can make it impossible for Danny to even be held by Vlad let alone kidnapped and returned to those monsters."

Spectra: "Precisely, It's why i told you about this. I know that with the three of you working together, Vlad will be unable to get Danny for years to come. I'll let Ember know in the morning as well as Kitty and Johnny."

Pandora: "I'll tell Clockwork and Frostbite but i think Clockwork already knows about all this."

Spectra: "Oh and Pandora?"

Pandora: " You know that ever since Danny came into your life, You've seemed to calm down considerably. He's very good for your anger and rage problems and It seems those feelings are shared since you seem to just smile and blush when ever he's near."

Pandora: "He is my greatest and truest friend. I do not know what i would do with out him. He has a way with his attitude and outlook on life that just eases my aura."

Spectra: "I know what you mean. He has the same effect on me. I wouldn't be surprised if when he gets into school back on earth he would have many women after him and his affections."

Pandora: "If any Human harlot wishes to date Danny they must prove they are worthy. No one is dating my little Daniel if they are frail and weak."

Spectra: "Hmhm Oh look the goddess is jealous. That's adorable."

Pandora: "Watch your words Vampire, Even if Danny loves you i can destroy you with but a single thought."

Spectra: "Of course sorry. Just help me get the word spread alright?"

Pandora nods softly and departs from Spectra's side. She just thinks about Danny for a moment and a smile purses her lips as she thinks about the times they've trained. She chuckles a little bit before walking over to Desiree. Her smile leaves and she just pokes the wishing ghost on the shoulder to get her attention.

Pandora: "You, Danny is highly fond of you. I have distressing news that you must know."

Desiree: "What is it Pandora? Is something wrong with him? Was he hurt in training?"

Pandora: "No, I'd never hurt Daniel. Not intentionally anyway even for training. No Plasmius is after Danny now. We need to be able to remain in contact with him on a moments notice. Is that something you can do?"

Desiree: "Well of course. I could possibly bridge our minds together with his and we could telepathically communicate with him. Would that be enough."

Pandora: "Yes please do that. I wish You, Ghost writer and myself all had a mental connection through which We could speak with Danny and Vice Versa."

Desiree: "So you have wished it So it will be." At that Moment Desirees hands stretch up into the air and glow a rather dull blue before the spell activates linking the three minds with Danny's.

Desirees: "It is done. We will need to wait for the spell to take hold on his waking mind before we try anything like contacting him."

Pandora: "This is good. Now no matter where Danny is or what happens we can remain in contact with him. We don't need Ember ever Finding out about this so we must keep her in the dark on this."

Desiree: "I couldn't agree more. Now shall we leave to discuss the price for making this wish?"

Pandora: "You would like payment of some kind for granting this kind of wish for the well being of one you love?"

Desiree: "Nothing like that Pandora. I'm not a beast. Clockwork has told me that i need you to wish that Me and Danny had a court date for August next year about his Adoption as my son. He will go from Daniel James Fenton to simply Daniel Phantom. So will you make that wish for me?"

Pandora: " Clockwork is the one wanting this huh? Sure why not. I wish that you had a court date next August for the adoption of Danny."

Desiree: "So you have wished it so it shall be." Once again Desiree's hands glow blue and then fade out after she snaps her fingers.

Desiree: "Thank you Pandora. It's as Danny says. You really are a very kind and loving Ghost when you want to be. I see why he has a crush on you."

Pandora's face tints a light pink as she places her hands on her cheeks rubbing them a bit to try hide the growing embarrassment on them. She just turns around and clears her throat and shaking the information out of her head before turning back around to face Desiree. She goes to speak but sees the ghost has already left the area with a strut in floating. The Greek goddess taken back by what she had said thinking it was just a joke to poke fun at her. _'Poking fun at a goddess, HA, she better pray to the gods that I don't find out if she starts blabbing about me blushing over Danny.'_ With that thought out of her head she proceeds to walk to the exit of the party and head home. Her mind filled with thoughts on how she will train Danny to defend himself from Vlad and what ever ghost he would have in his clutches to steal Danny from all his friends and family.

Soon Pandora comes upon her massive temple like realm and she sighs a bit before walking over to her bed and lying down. She just lays there staring at the ceiling as she ponders how much she's changed since Danny's first day of arriving. Sighing contently she contently she closes her eyes and slips into unconsciousness wondering how things will turn out for Desiree and her wish. Just as she thinks of this the Goddess senses something is in the room with her and she bolts upright grabbing hold of her swords.

Pandora: "Who dares enter my realm without my permission?"

Clockwork: "Oh come now, We've been alive long enough to know you wont try to attack me."

Pandora: "Clockwork, What possible reason do you have for entering my realm like this unannounced?"

Clockwork: "Your love for my apprentice Danny"

Pandora: "Y-You're truly going senile if you think I'm in love with a 10 year old."

Clockwork: "Oh hush now Pandora who are you trying to convince? me or yourself?"

Pandora: "Clockwork, Just because i care for Daniel does not mean i am interested in him romantically."

Clockwork: "Oh please your face is just as pink as your aura and hair when ever you hear him say your name."

Pandora: "Clockwork this can not be the reason you are here so tell me now and I wont make your afterlife a living hell. Just cause you control time does not mean you are free from my immortal wrath."

Clockwork: "Fine, fine, I just wanted to tell you that Danny will die and become a full ghost at the age of 16 due to Plasmius and his plans even though it backfires completely. You must not stop it or it would mean the end of all things."

Pandora: "So i am to just sit back while the boy that has opened my heart to kindness and loyalty is slaughtered like a pig for sacrifice?"

Clockwork: "Oh no. I said you can't stop it. I didn't say you couldn't postpone it by a few days. Besides with what kitty does to him you'd be laughing till the end of eternity with glee."

Pandora: "What could Kitty Possibly do to Plasmius that would make me giddy like a school girl for the rest of eternity?"

Clockwork: "Ah now thats the real answer. I'll take my leave. But just know that when Danny turns 16 . . . He dies a truly happy man. If i had died the way he did i doubt i would be so Impartial to everything."

Pandora: "Fine, I'll let this plan form and take place. Only because you say Danny will be fine as a full ghost."

Clockwork: "Good, Now then i must return to my tower. I believe that I must prepare for certain . . . .events."

Pandora: "Farewell timeless one."

As Clockwork leaves Pandora's home he has a small smirk on his face. changing from a child to his adult form. His mind wandering to this and that as he floats along spinning his scepter humming a small tune. His thoughts soon drift to Danny and the future he has ahead of him for high school. _'Oh Daniel, I do hope you enjoy your time back "home" so to speak. That accident scarred you terribly but in truth it was your greatest gift. I fear for anyone who tries to separate you from the women of the ghost zone.'_ Laughing a little at himself he just enters his watchtower. The observers waiting for him as they just floating in front of a view screen.

Clockwork: "Oh great, You're all here. What do you want. I'm busy keeping the timeline from ending."

Observant one: "We are here because we fear for the safety of all realms. You know of what is to come."

Clockwork: "Of course i do. I know everything."

Observant two: "Yes and as such you should just end the halfa child. You know what is to become of him."

Clockwork: "Oh hush, I see all possibilities and believe me when i say this is for the best."

Observant one: "You're playing things dangerously close Clockwork. You may be a master of time but you must know that this is far to risky."

Clockwork: "Oh please you all need to as the kids say it 'Take a damn chill pill and roll with the punches'. I have this taken care of now if you are quite finished i have a child to watch over to ensure your precious future stays intact."

With that the observant's leave clockworks High tower to prepare for what ever plan Clockwork has schemed up. Clockwork on the other hand brings up a view display showing Ember french kissing Danny just as she would a lover. A smile forms on clockworks face as he shuts the view screen off and floating off into the distance only to disappear in the darkness of his realm to continue his machinations towards Danny's happiness and well being.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO CRYSTAL BULLET HERE. sorry about not updating as often as i would like. Life if being a total bitch to me. I'm still here working on Asure love aswell as the void war. Just my internet is out so i need to upload everything on my phone then upload to fanfiction. Anyway enough about that. I'm going to lay this out there and say that After i am halfway done with the void war Fic i will start a Naruto Fic. I wanna know what pairing you want it to be. Leave a PM or review to tell me who you want in that fic to be paired. Just an FWI I will not to Naru/sasu, Naru/Saku, Naru/hina, Naru/ino or Naru/tenten or any other male on male Pairing as thier are already to many of those. Anyway i'm hoping you all enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry it's not as long as i would like or want but It's the best i can do right now with whats happened. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

Disclaimer: I crystal bullet still own jack shit. Which means nothing.

Now a few notes about speach breaks and such

"speaking openly"

 _'Thinking to themselves'_

 **"Telepathic Mental connection"**

(General P.O.V. AmityPark Courthouse: 1 year after the Christmas Party.)

Seasons came and seasons went after Danny's first christmas party. Unbeknownst to him all the while being watched by three Rather large ravens. While every now and again they had attempted to snag him away only to be repelled by Ember, Pandora herself or any of the other denizens of the ghost zone were his friends or loved ones. On that first year after his time at the party the courts had needed him and the other denizens of the ghost zone to appear before them to decree what to do about his adoption and emancipation. When August rolled around they all had there cases ready as the Fentons also had the Ghost Zone portal up and running just a few months before The court date. The Fentons had one side of the courtroom and with them Plenty of powerful people and lawyers bought and paid for by Vlad in a foolish attempt to get Maddies approval. Desiree and Danny enter the court house some time after and The other denizens of th ghost zone also Appear in the courthouse to see how things turn out.

Danny in his human state looks at Desiree who is also in a human esque appearance aswell as the others coutesy of Desirees magic. The disguises being set to last for a full day. Danny then takes the time to look over to his birth parents. Their pleading gazes fall short as he just stares at them with disgust before crossing his arms and looking away from them. The judge finally showing up in the courthouse calming everyone down as he takes a seat calling order.

Judge Hugh G. Rection: "Alright Order, Now then. We are brought here before the court today to discuss the adoption of one 'Daniel James Fenton' to one Desiree Phantom. Please Proceed."

Desiree: "Thank you your honor. The reason why I wish to adopt Danny as my own is because his birth parents Jack and Maddie Fenton, visciously attacked him without so much as just cause after one of their own experiments malfuntioned almost killing him. He had to actually flee the house in pain after his Mother shot him square in the shoulder while his Father threatened him with deadly force. I highly doubt Young Danny would have survived at all if it was not for myself and those I find closest to me like his aunt Patricia or without the extra money my brother G.W. the famous writter of the book 'The Void War' sent us."

Juge Hugh: "Is this true Mr and Mrs. Fenton? Did you attack your son after he was injured by one of your own labratorial experiments?"

Maddie: "Well yes it is, But we had no idea it was him. The malfunction of that machine changed his hair and eye color aswell as set off our houses alarm systems. I admit in hindsight it was Foolish but how were We supposed to know it was Danny?"

Danny: " How about when I tried telling you it was me and pleading with you to listen only to be told you were going to rip me apart molecule by molecule and experiment on me."

Judge hugh: "Alright, alright calm down young man. Now then, What exactly happened to you youngman. Don't leave anything out and please i want you to also tell me how it's been living with this Desiree Phantom."

Danny: "Yes your honor. Well Dad had just promised me ice cream after the experiment was to be a success. When the portal didn't work they went upstairs leaving me alone in the labratory. Knowing that they had to come back down to the lab to lock up i stayed behind and decided to look at the portal a little closer. I got up to it and noticed an on/off button with the off button being pushed in. I looked at it for awhile and seeing dad and mom were still upstairs, I kinda pushed the /off button to on. The portal sprang to life and zapped me pretty bad and when my body couldn't take anymore it was thrown from the portal into the metal desk. I was hurt and crying for my mommy when the alarms went off inside the lab and my Parents came down."

Maddie: "We were upstairs talking about what to do before getting everything ready to take Danny to get his ice cream. We heard the alarms and rushed to the labratory and saw Danny only he didn't look anything like Danny. So we reacted like he was a ghost."

Danny: "I tried crying for her hoping my voice would be enough only to have Jack there shoot at my feet with a really big Bazooka. Mommy pointed a gun at me and kept asking what I did with myself. I tried talking them both into believing I was really Danny but they didn't believe. Mommy shot me in the shoulder and I went through the working portal. Then something happened and the portal closed shortly after I was on the other side. I wasn't anywhere I recognized and I was alone so I started crying and crying begging for them to forgive me and take me back but no one ever showed up. I don't know what happened but I went to sleep and woke up awhile later. I was in the middle of an alleyway and After awhile I was found by Desiree. She took me into her home and began raising me as if I was her own. she nursed my injuries back to normal and even helped me get over my abandonment issues by introducing me to Aunty Patricia and Uncle G.W, and all my friends. I'm here today to plead that you emancipate me from my parents and declare Desiree my adoptive mother please."

Maddie: "Judge before you think on that I just want to say this. Danny I am so sorry for hurting you baby. Honestly when I found out you were telling the truth I was shattered. I cried for two weeks straight watching the footage of how much of a monster i was. I know you may hate us for what we did but please . .. Can you forgive me?"

Danny: "No I can't . . . .Forgiveness is a long way off Maddie."

Jazz: "Danny, Do you . . .forgive me?"

Danny: "Of course Jazz, I love you."

Maddy Didn't answer, she only seemed to ponder what she should do about this. The judge looking over to Maddie and Desiree. Desiree only seeming to comfort Danny. The judge sighs and just thinks hard on this one. Looking over to the birth parents and knowing the imagry they brought and pleading they did. the schemes they had concocted also falling thorugh when put up against the month long trial that has gone on for Danny. Feeling he has no other option the Judge calls for attention of everyone by rapping his gavel on his desk.

Judge Hugh: "Alright, I've made a decision. After a full month of deliberation we have gotten to our closing arguements. Hearing Danny's tale about happened that day. I judge Hugh Grant Rection, hereby decree that Daniel James Fenton Is now and forever shall be known as Danny Phantom and is hereby emancipated from his birth parents in both authority and name. His new mother is Desiree Phantom. Court is ajurned."

The cheers and uproarous approval of the disguised ghosts emminate through the hall as the judge leaves the room. Soon everyone leaves the courtroom single file. the Fentons having lost their son for the second and final time return home downtrotten untill They hear Danny once more.

Danny: "Mommy, Can Jazz Come visit once in awhile?"

Desiree: "Oh of course Sweety Jazz is always welcome to visit us. . .Maddie and Jack however."

Desiree let the Threat hang in the air for awhile before grabbing Danny's hand and leading all the other ghosts getting out of the courthouse and to a secret location all teleport one by one back to the ghost zone when the coast is clear. Needless to say the celebration party was a very big one that lasted the rest of the day and night.

(General P.O.V. 3 years after the courts descision.)

Danny's training with Pandora grew more intense just as it did with Frostbite till he had completely mastered his powers after the short 4 years that have gone by since the christmas Party. His Ice core now fully accessable Danny could pinpoint just where a ghost was simply by his ghost sense alerting him. His powers making it so he can form weapons such as long blades, knives, ice lighning bolts and even cause severe snow storms should he hit the right kind of clouds to cause a temperature shift. His ghost powers also magnifying plenty with the severe training brought on by Pandora and all the other ghosts he knows. His fights with Skulker making it so he could finally master cloning himself. While the others such as box ghost who step out of line or annoy him always getting a quick beating to see that they stop thier idiocy for atleast a few days.

Never knowing that those simple fights were pushing him past his previous limits ensuring he is able to better advance and train more competently. Danny always seeming to think training is getting easier asking Pandora to step it up more and more. This particular training session is brought to an end as Pandora brings a hard beat down using her immense strength to send Danny slamming into the ground leaving realm debris to scatter upwards and land around his panting form as two white rings appear and rise outward in both directions leaving him in his human form. His body clearly out of energy and un able to maintain his Spectral form without much needed rest. Pandora just sighs wishing only to prepare him for the day he is to join the Ghost zone fully while secretely regretting that she can do nothing to stop it. She takes a break from fighting to stand next to the teen and looks his form over.

Pandora notices that her intense training with Danny has defined his muscles very well as his tight white undershirt fits snuggly against his chest and abs. The leather jacket he wears hiding his biceps well so she can't admire them. The Goddess's gaze looking him over once more before her eyes come to rest on his pants and the rather large appendage hidden beneath the black denim jeans. Her face tints lightly as she once again shakes her head of the thought of Laying with Danny. She simply smiles at him when she notices he finally catches his breath. Pandora reaches down and grabs some debris only to toss it aside so she may have a seat by him and speaking.

Pandora: "Danny, you have certainly gotten much better at your training. It took nearly half my full strength to beat you this time. You've made me the proudest trainer in all of the ghost zone."

Danny: "Thanks pandora. I mean wow . . .this training is intense. I'm just glad i can keep up as much as i can now. Now that we don't have to worry about Maddie or Jack Interfering we can really go all out."

Pandora: "Yes we can, I can see that Frostbites training aswell as handling all the idiocy you do has only strengthened you."

Danny: "I know, It feels so cool. I can't wait till the day me and you are able to go toe to toe in a real fight. That right there is my dream for now. I can be and astronaut before then and that makes me happy but being able to fight with such a beautiful goddess and coming out even is even better."

Pandora: "D-Danny, Did you just. . .Just call me beautiful?"

Danny Realizing his blunder flushes deeply and jumps up to hide his face making sure to keep his back to Pandora in an attempt to hid his reddening face.

Danny: "U-uh I didn't hear myself say that. Uh Anyway, Since i'm not gonna be able to go home for awhile mind if I sleep here? I start high school tomorrow and I'd like to be rested when I show up."

Pandora: "Of course Danny. My home is your home. You'll always be welcome here young one. Never forget that."

With this said Danny just turns to face her and turns back into his ghost form. He floats up and gives Pandora a gentle hug before letting her go and flying off to where she has the bedrooms picking out his usual guest room and lieing down in the bed. Closing his eyes Danny soon falls asleep in the comfortable bed. Unknown to him is that a few of his future lovers were watching him as he slept.

Ember: "Sleep well Baby-pop. You're gonna need it for tomorrow."

Desiree: "You do realize that once in high school a lot of people are going to want to be near him yes?"

Ember: "Of course I do. But the dipstick here knows better then to even look at other women. Besides us that is."

Pandora: "Yes we know Ember. His psyche is not the most stable thing in the world but i can tell he holds no romantic feelings towards the living. Just before he fell asleep he called me a beautiful goddess."

Ember: " Yeah I heard. Listen i don't mind sharing MY DANNY with you or desiree here. Hell even Penelope will be given the okay. But all of you right now need to know. Danny is MY BABY-POP! I have his heart and he has mine. And to make this clear only I get him for his first time."

Desiree: "Mmm I can live with that. If he wants it to be that way i will happily grant that wish."

Pandora: "Desiree, Legally you are his mother. So having any kind of relations with him would be considered legally and morally wrong."

Desiree: "I was a harem girl to a sultan in Arabia who i might add had his own SISTERS in his harem. He wasted no time in sleeping with them. So I feel that a piece of paper saying i'm his mother to be irrelevant"

Ember: "Wow don't think we needed to know that Desiree but you do have a point. Starting tomorrow. . .we turn danny loose into the world that abandoned him. It will be tough but with all of us watching over him. I'm sure things will be just fine. Especially with my Music Carreer skyrocketing like it is."

Pandora: "He'll have Spectra watching him while he's at the high school. You're going to be a famous musician, Desiree is going to become a history teacher just as I will for P.E. We have to make sure Danny is safe and sound from Plasmius."

Desiree: "I hear Johnny and Kitty ran into skulker. Granted Johnny kicked skulkers metal butt, the reason he attacked them was cause he wanted to get Danny angry enough to follow him to Plasmius. After the beating he got 2 years ago Skulker kinda went nuts. He's really trying to hurt Danny now. I fear he may be trying to Skin him."

Ember: "I've also been where the fenton portal was being rebuilt. They keep rebuilding it time and time again after we destroy it cause they have some hang up on wanting to get Danny back."

Pandora: "If those monsters want to take Danny they have to get through me. The only one of the Fentons I would even trust being near Danny would be his sister Jazz. She unlike her parents seems to know where Danny belongs."

Ember: "Yeah, To bad she can't survive in the ghost zone long. I mean sure they are the ghosts here but Cause of that fact none of our food will be edible for her and she'd starve after a few weeks."

Desiree: "We've been here long enough Danny is clearly asleep. Pandora, Me and Ember must leave to Amity Park. She needs to set up for her concert and I have to file the final paperwork to get myself and you in a teaching possition while Danny gets put into our Classes."

Pandora: "Alright then Desiree. You two stay safe and watch your back. I know skulker wont be a match for you two but always remember numbers can overwhelm. I'll stay here and watch Danny."

Desiree and Ember left Pandora's realm heading towards Embers realm for all the paperwork. Pandora just sighs some looking at the sleeping form of Danny before her mind draws into itself with images and thoughts of her and Danny entwined in the midst of making love. Pandora tries shaking her mind clear only to have Desiree begin to argue with her thorugh the telepathic link they share.

 _'So, You finally accept your feelings for our precious?'_

 _'What no of couse not.'_

 _'Then why is your mind filled with images of him beneath you in bed?"_

 _'I don't know what your talking about. Anyway even if i was thinking those kinds of thoughts. They would only stay as thoughts.'_

 _'And why is that? Because you think you're to old for Danny?'_

 _'Well thats one major reason. The other is he wouldn't accept me at all'_

 _'What makes you say that. You heard him speak to you. He thinks your gorgeous. He blushes anytime you look at him. If i didn't know better i'd say his crush has evolved into true feelings.'_

 _'Shows what you know. I know humans because i was amoungst them for the longest of times as their goddess. None of those humans saw me in that way. And ever shall.'_

 _'You're as stubborn as you are strong. Danny loves you, you idiot. If you don't believe me then just ask him straight out. He'll come clean. Now stop dwelling on this "Not good enough" Cliche and kiss him already."_

 _'You realize i can destroy you without so much as breaking a sweat. Where do you get off telling me what i can and can not do or think?'_

 _' I am that young mans mother and I say you are being to stubborn to realize and accept your own feelings. I may not be a psychatrist like Spectra but i can tell that once you stop all this Nay saying and just tell danny how you feel. things will better for you. Who knows, he may kiss you the way he kisses me and Ember.'_

With that image in her mind Pandora cuts the link between her Desiree. She merely thinks on what was said as she sighs some. Knowing that Desiree is right she has to come clean to Danny. Walking into the room Pandora just watches Danny as he sleeps. Seeing the three crows under Plasmius's emply she simply desides she's had enough of them. Raising her hand Pandora charges a red ghost ray and fires it at the three birds. The ray hits its mark and slaughters all three crows wiping them from existance. Smirking at the fact that they will no longer trouble Danny She looks over and sighs knowing what is to come tomorrow and down the road.

(General P.O.V. Casper High. 6:30am.)

Danny had just arrived at the front of the school on his Motorcycle when he sighs taking off his helmet. In his usual attire Given to him by his Uncle Johnny with the guitar his mother gave him strapped on his back he just looks around wondering where everyone is. Deciding against wondering off he just keeps to himself and sits down on a bench infront of his bike and takes out his MP3 player. Turning it on he plays the Album ~Got your Six~ by Five finger death punch, Danny just closes his eyes and pulls out the guitar strapped to his back and strums along with the songs waiting for others to show. He wouldn't wait long as 20 minutes after he arrives he sees two people walking up to the school.

One looks like a black techno freak given away by his glasses, Goofy cap and wardrobe with the flashing of his newly aquired PDA in the others face. The second seeming female and goth to him he just sighs knowing the type all to well. To many Emo's float around the ghost zone due to suicides and early life termination due to some tragic past. Looking at her Attire the woman wears dark black and purple clothing with eyeliner and lipstick to match. he face seemingly devoid of emotion as the New technology is waved infront of her face. Thinking for a moment he sees that they aren't even paying attention to where they are going and still able to walk seamlessly to the school.

Taking a moment to drink in the information Danny concludes that They know the school better anyone besides his older sister. With that in mind he just sighs knowing he most likely will have to try and interact as he was told too. Standing up and turning off his Music player he restraps his guitar to his back and walks to meet the two individuals heading his way.

Tucker: "I'm telling you Sam, the new Prism 2 hydro is the greatest advancement in technology to date. The only thing it can't do is Cook, make calls and date me. It's awesome, Hey by the way did you hear? Ember Mclain has a new album out that she's releasing next month."

Sam: "Huh? Oh yeah sure tucker. And yeah i konw The new PDA thing is nice. You're welcome by the way. Also Ember Mclain? You really like her? I have heard her songs and She's just not my . . . . Uhhh"

Danny: "Hello there you two. My names Danny Phantom, I was hoping you could show me around the school before it starts. Also I love Ember, I have all her albums. Even an Advanced Copy of her new one not to be released next month after she debut's it at her concert."

Tucker: "Whoa dude you gotta let me in on that. Also Hi, My names Tucker Foley and this . . .drooling fan-girl is Sam Mason. Its nice to meet you Danny."

Sam: "U-Uhh Y-yeah. . . .Nice t-to M-m-meet you. Hey wait a minute i am not a fan girl."

Danny: "Haha nice to see you two have a sense of humor. Hey is that the new Prism 2 Hydro? Nice. So will you show me around?"

(Tucker looks at Sam and elbows her in the side)

Sam: "Ow Tucker. . .huh? Oh uh yeah sure Danny Lets go."

With that out of the way Danny just sighs happy it's over. Heading to the school he sees the Doors are unlocked and walks inside. The tour being not all that interesting only using it map out escape routes and the way to his scheduled Classes. His mind constantly flashing to the knowlege of His two Favorite teachers and his one Lovely aunt who will be here to keep an eye on him. His attention is dropped back into the tour when he gets a light tap on the shoulder. Turning to face that direction he sees Spectra. Grinning like mad Danny wraps his arms around Spectra and hugs her tightly giving her a kiss on the cheek surprising both Tucker and Sam.

Spectra: "How's my little Danny doing? You getting the tour?"

Danny: "Of course Pen-pen. I'm so happy i get to come here with my beautiful aunt. I atleast have one familiar face amoungst the sea of uncertainty in highschool that i am to face."

Spectra: "Oh Danny you've been spending to much time with your uncle. Also thank you for that compliment. Now Don't worry everything will be fine. Now you may . . . uh Danny what are Tucker and Sam doing here?"

Danny: "Huh? Oh right they were giving me the tour. Figured it's best to have people who know the place. You know these two?"

Spectra: "Of course i do. I'm the guidence counsiler after all. Aswell as a psychiatrist. I see Sam two times a week for certain things and Tucker . . . .well he's just different."

Tucker: "Hey, I'm not that different then the next guy."

Sam: "Says the guy who has wet dreams about computers."

Tucker: "Sam what the hell . . .that was one time."

Danny: "It's cool dude, I understand. Not like i'm not weird myself. I mean look at me."

Sam: "With pleasure."

Spectra: "Samantha Mason, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't Eyerape my nephew."

Sam: "Aww But just look at him."

Tucker: "Sam calm down we just met him. Besides he could have a girlfriend."

Danny: "Well you're wrong on that."

Sam: "SEE you're wrong now let me oogle."

Danny: "Hes wrong cause i don't have A girlfriend. . . I have 3. 3 gorgeous and wonderful girlfriends who i wouldn't trade for anything in the world. And hopefully if I can confess to a certain goddess. . .a 4th that i would love to be with."

Silence reigned in the hall as Danny just revealed that he had not 1 but 3 girls to date, WIth a fourth on the way. Sams eyes bug out of her head as they widen to the size of dinner plates. Her mouth agape giving the impression of a trout with it's mouth open. Tucker how over is on his knees bowing infront of Danny worshipping him like a god. Danny just rubs the back of his head chuckling nervously as Tucker grabs hold of his shoulders in a death grip.

Tucker: "Danny I am not worthy. Please take pitty on me, The lonely Tech nerd and give me advice on the way of the Ladies. I want to atleast get a girlfriend before highschool ends. I promise to not dissapoint you."

WIth that said Tucker begins kissing Danny's steel toe boots bowing once more. Sam having finally got her bearings slugs Tucker upside the head to get him to stop what he's doing beforel ooking at Danny and waving a dissaproving finger at him before growling.

Sam: "What is wrong with you playing those poor girls like that. 3 girlfriends thats just wrong but getting a 4th to try and increase the number is just sick. You're nothing but a player and you should leave them and not break the girls hearts like that. I don't care how unbelievably hot you are."

Danny: "It wasn't my idea honest. The girls all came to me one day and asked me out one by one. They all set the day and time without me getting a word in edge wise. when they realized the blunder they agreed to share me. I haven't looked back and they haven't either. I'm being honest."

Sam just looks Danny in the eyes to try and pick up on his vibes. Having been around enough good and bad ones to pick up when someone tells the truth or is not she can detect absolutely no ill intent or falsehoood in his words. Looking at him her gaze lightens up and she sighs apologeticly.

Sam: "Okay sorry Danny. I didn't know."

Danny: "Hey it's all good. Like you said you didn't know the story or meaning behind it. Honestly i'd react the same as you did. . . It was nice meeting you Sam, You too Tucker. I hope we have classes together. I'm gonna hang back with my Aunt till school starts."

Tucker: "Aww man, Please tell me you'll tell me how to get the ladies though. The tuck man needs A girlfriend."

Sam: "Tucker shut up. Also likewise Danny. See you in class hopefully."

WIth that said both Tucker and sam give a wave goodbye and head to the classrooms. Danny just turns around and walks into Spectras office sitting down in her chair. Spectra locks her door and closes it drawing the blinds on the window and closing them. She turns around and blushes softly seeing Danny in her seat before promptly taking her spot on his lap. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzles into the nape of Danny's neck.

SPectra: "Oh Danny, Did you really mean what you said back thier? That i'm gorgeous and you wouldn't trade me for anything?"

Danny: "Of course Aunty Pen-pen. I meant every Word."

Spectra: "Oh thank you Danny. I'm so glad you feel that way. This present you got me for the christmas party has helped me feed immensly. Love is the strongest emotion i feed on to make myself young again now and it lasts so much longer."

Danny: "Of course Spectra. I'm just happy that you, mom and Desiree worked out that little arrangement 2 years ago so i wouldn't have to hurt any of you. I know how you felt when you know who left and i didn't want to put you through that again."

Spectra: "Oh Danny, So sweet, So sincere . . . .So sexy. Danny i've been kinda lonely what with you training and studying all the time with Ghost writer. I've not gottena release in so long. . . would you mind. . . giving that special treatment of yours?"

Danny: "Of course Spectra. But remember. Mom gets a ride on my you know what first. So the best i can do is use my mouth. Just pray no one comes in cause . . .I won't stop till i drink you in."

 _ **~ lIME START WARNING~**_

Lifting specrta into the air he sets her down on her chair and fits himself in the empty space beneath the desk infront of her chair. Spectra scoots the chair closer beneath the desk. He legs spread open as much as her red miniskirt will allow. Danny smiling softly as he gets a look at her panties. Dark red with Blue flames around the crotch. Fitting as her fire burns hot and long. Leaning in he hikes her skirt up to her waist pushing her legs farther apart before moving her panties to the side revealing her lower lips. A tuft of pussy hair trimmed just the right way to match her hair style. Chuckling at his aunts OCDish tendencies he leans in and gets to work.

Danny's tongue lightly circling around Spectras mons and labia teasing her entrance just a bit. Spectras soft stiffled moans bringing Danny to inwardly smirk. Leaning in farther he lets his tongue dance around the entrance to her pussy. The tip of his tongue pushing inside her as he carfully licks her slit. Her juices begining to drip onto his tongue as he pushes it further into her. Spectras hands grip her desk and pen tightly as she bites her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her gasps of pleasure. Danny having teased her enough gets into it. His lips press against her nethers as his tongue pushes deep inside her entrance. His tongues tip lightly sliding and licking the folds inside her. His right hands fingers lightly pushing inside her asshole fingering her hard and fast to increase her pleasure.

Spectra bites into her bottom lip harder as she draws blood. Grabbing Danny's head she runs her fingers through his soft ebony hair. Her hand pushing Dannys head hard into her pussy. Her moans stiffled but just loud enough for Danny to hear as he chows down on his favorite aunts Pussy. His tongue swirling in circles inside her womanhood licking around and kneading the folds inside her sex. Danny's eyes closed as he drinks the juices her pussy gives him for his efforts. Loving the taste of them he just chuckles softly bringing his hand up to her pussy. He begins to use his thumb to lightly rub her clit and play with it as he sucks on and kisses her pussy. Feeling close to the end of her rope Spectra just can't take it anymore and lets out a very loud and audible moan of pleasure and love before wrapping her legs around Dannys neck. Pushing his face into her pussy and locking it there Danny begins to suck and kiss her pussy more, His tongue darting and licking rapidly at the folds inside her. His tongue finally meeting her G-spot.

Bearing down on her pleasure center Danny gets what he wants as Spectra can no longer hold back her orgasm. She feels herself go limp and numb as she releases her pent up cum and juices as they gush into Danny's mouth. A few stray shots of her femcum catching danny in the eye and against his face while some gets into his hair. Swallowing sensually he savours the flavor of his aunts juices before gasping for breath looking at her with love and lust. The panting Halfa just giving a thumbs up as his aunt slumps into her chair sweating and panting softly. Having rid out her orgasm, Spectra shivers and readjusts herself before wiping her brow of sweat and handing Danny a cloth to clean his face.

 _ **~lIME END~**_

Danny: "Wow Aunty, you always taste the best out of them. So sweet and mouth watering. Like strawberries and sugar."

Spectra: "T-Thank you Sweety. N-Now p-please, Classes start soon so head to your first period. And make sure to leave the door unlocked."

Danny: "Sure thing Aunty Pen-pen. See you at lunch with the others."

WIth that said Danny leaves Spectra's office and heads off to his math class. Walking in the hall Danny just ignores the looks he's getting from everyone male and female alike. He just opens his locker and looks inside and grabs the books that are inside to get ready for what his teacher might have to offer. Closing his locker he turns and begins walking to the room only to bump into a kids back knocking him down. Looking down at who he bumped into he sees A blonde haired Jock wearing a Casper High Jersey. The blonde kid looks up and growls seeing Danny. Standing up The jock grabs the collar of Danny's white Undershirt and lifts him off the ground and pushes him into the lockers.

Dash: "Hey, watch where you're going loser. Do you know you made me drop a nerd?"

Danny: "Oh i'm sorry i didn't see you. Don't know how i did though. I mean look at you, You're like a wall."

Dash: "Thank you."

Danny: "Bout as smart as one too."

Dash: "What did you say loser?"

Danny:" I said here smell my fingers." (Danny holds up his right hands index and middle fingers.)

Dash: " Huh? Smell your? uhh okay?"" (Dash leans in and sniffs the digits infront of him only to recoil and let Danny go.)

Dash: "OH GOD THATS NASTY! What is that?"

Danny: "Oh that? Nothing really. Just your mothers ass."

Dash: "Oh you are dead kid. YOU ARE DEAD! Whats your name?"

Danny: "Phantom thats all you need to know and I'd like to see you try loser."

Dash turns red with rage as he charges Danny. Sighing Danny just side steps and dodges the sloppily thrown and slow as snail punches that Dash is trying to give. Danny putting on a bit of a show by simply ducking flipping and dodging like an expert at martial arts. Succeeding in dodging every Hit dash's temper rises even more before Danny decides he's had enough. He pulls his hand back and lets some of his ghostly energy form over his hand. Not enough to kill but certianly enough to stun. He throws the punch forward connecting with Dash's face sending him flying backwards and lawn darting into a the wall behind him. His legs and arms lightly flailing about as he tries to free himself from the wall. Ignoring Dash For now he walks over to the guy he saved seeing a Familiar red cap.

Looking him Over Danny sees Tucker sitting on the ground looking at the floor where his now broken PDA is. Tears in his eyes as he is about to cry over the loss of his personal favorite new toy. Danny places a hand on Tuckers shoulder and pats it some.

Danny: "Hey Tucker you alright?"

Tucker: 'Yeah man i'm fine but look at my PDA. it's ruined. I didn't even get to name her yet."

Danny: "I'm sorry Tucker. That really sucks. I know how much you liked it."

Tucker: "Thanks dude. . . I know we just met but I hope we can be friends."

Danny: "Me too man, Me too. Come on we're gonna be late for class."

Just as Tucker gets up Danny gets grabbed by the shoulder and turned around. Getting ready to fight Dash again Danny is surprised by what happens. He feels a deep burning Heat press into his lips. The lips pressed to his hot as fire and soft as silk. Knowing who the lips belong too he just closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her hips. His hands sliding up and down her back as the kids in the hallway gasp. Staring slackjawed at who they are seeing and what they are doing with Danny. Keeping his eyes closed he Slides his tongue inside the mouth of the assailant that kissed him dominating the inside of her mouth before pulling back and ending the kiss. His head lightly leaning against the other parties head as he keeps his eyes Closed. He just chuckles some and Speaks.

Danny: "Always have to make an entrance dont you. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

a few notes about speach breaks and such

"speaking openly"

 _'Thinking to themselves'_

 **"** _Telepathic Mental connection_ **"**

(~Last Chapter~)

 _Just as Tucker gets up Danny gets grabbed by the shoulder and turned around. Getting ready to fight Dash again Danny is surprised by what happens. He feels a deep burning heat press into his lips. The lips pressed to his hot as fire and soft as silk. Knowing who the lips belong too he just closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her hips. His hands sliding up and down her back as the kids in the hallway gasp. Staring slackjawed at who they are seeing and what they are doing with Danny. Keeping his eyes closed he Slides his tongue inside the mouth of the assailant that kissed him dominating the inside of her mouth before pulling back and ending the kiss. His head lightly leaning against the other parties head as he keeps his eyes Closed. He just chuckles some and Speaks._

 _Danny: "Always have to make an entrance dont you. . . ."_

 _(Current Chapter)_

Danny: "Always have to make an entrance don't you Ember."

Ember: "You know it Baby-pop. So how's my boyfriend enjoying school so far."

Danny: "Oh you know, chilled infront of the school playing my guitar, Met two people who seem cool enough, ran Into my aunt then saved one of the people i met this morning. Nothing to big."

Ember: "Yeah i saw the jock in the wall. Kinda got me hot. Hey I came by to let you know they bumped my concert up to next week. See you Baby-pop. Oh and Hi dipstick, Take care of my Danny or their'll be trouble."

Tucker: "Y-y-yes Ma'am."

With that said Ember just Leans in and gives Danny a kiss before walking out of the school as the warning bell rings. Heading to class Danny just moves to the back with Tucker to sit next to the window. The teacher walks in and begins the lesson much to the students dismay. Half way through class Tucker can't seem to keep quiet anymore and taps Danny on the shoulder. Danny lost in his own little world day dreaming about the women in his life. Sighing with content he feels his shoulder get tapped and turns to face Tucker and finish the assignment on the board.

Tucker: "Dude, Seriously? You're dating Ember mclain and you didn't tell me?"

Danny: "Well she told me to keep things on the downlow till she felt the need to reveal it."

Tucker: "Oh man that is so cool. Thats why you have the advance album from her huh?"

Danny: "No the reason i have the advanced album is cause i'm the one who played the guitar for it and Wrote three of it's songs."

Tucker: "Dude . . . .thats awesome. Guess you wouldn't want to hang around the class nerd then huh?"

Danny: "Oh stop that I don't care about titles. The popular people are just a bunch of spoiled rich A-listers who have things handed to them thier entire life. Unlike you, You have to have earned all that you have. I respect that. I'd rather hang out with the losers and freaks then the high class A-holes."

Tucker: "Whoa dude, You seriously would hang out with me sam and the others? Even though it would ruin your budding reputation here?"

Danny : "You know it. Besides i'm not entirely normal Myself. Remember, I have three girlfriends."

Tucker: "Speaking of which you have to tell me how to manage that at lunch. Wanna meet up at the nasty burger?"

Danny: "Sure i could use a burger. And bring that goth chick with you. I'd like to try my hand at making as many friends as i can. My aunt Penelope says i need to be more open to get over my tragic past."

Tucker: "The guidence counciler?"

Danny: "Yup, Anyway the works done now i just wanna relax till the bell rings. So . . . Friends?"

Tucker: "Friends."

Having that out of the way Danny just bides his time till the class bell rings. The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. Lunch was rather uneventful and calm. Having met with Sam once more he began to talk with her aswell and found that they really had nothing to much in common. Opting for the friendship route he just smiles finishes eating with the others. The trio head into school to return to classes. Knowing his adoptive mother Desiree was the history teacher just gives him a smile as he would get to see her everyday in and out of school. Noticing the looks the girls of the school are giving him he just sighs as he heads to his last class of the day P.E.

Sitting on the bleachers looking out over the GYM, Danny notices Tucker, Sam, Dash and the other members of the A-list walk in. Not really paying aattention to them for now he notices The gym teacher walk out. Surprising him the most was that His P.E. Teacher stood nearly 7 feet tall with shoulder length pink hair. Her cloths clinging to her rather toned and well muscled body. Danny inwardly smiles as he keeps his face stoic. His view is ubstructed when several people surround him.

Dash: "Hey you, Listen, normally when someone does what they did to me they get thier butts handed to them. But paulina wants to talk to you."

Paulina: "Yeah, I noticed you around school today and you're hot. So i'm inviting you to join me, Kwan, Dash, star And valerie in the A-list."

Danny: "Yeah I'm going to have to pass on that offer."

Paulina: "WHAT? you realize what you're giving up don't you? I'm giving you one more chance. Either join us or your time in school will be really bad."

Danny: "Well when you put it like that, I say piss off the lot of yah. I don't care who you are no one threatens me. just ask the lawn dart behind you."

Dash: "You better watch your back loser. I'm gonna pay you back for what you did during class. Today is Dodgeball day."

Pandora: "Enough all of you. I'm going to be your new P.E. teacher. My name is Pan. If any of you laugh i'm going to ensure you're running 100 laps around the gym for the rest of the year. Now then, Since the last P.E. teacher quit and i just joined we will be playing a simple game of dodgeball while I figure out the schedule for the rest of the year. Pair up and get on the court. The new student Is exempt from this cause I must speak with him about special training on behalf of mayor Masters."

At the end of her little speach Dash just growls and mumblees to himself before heading to the court. Pandora walks up the bleachers and takes a seat next to Danny. Looking at him she takes out a binder and begins working out the Regiment for the school. Looking at Danny, Pandora allows a smile to grace her lips before speaking.

Pandora: "So Danny, how has your school day been? Uneventful I hope."

Danny: "It's been okay Pandora. . .Just boring. I met a couple people i could be friends with. Punched that football Jock through a wall and made him lawn dart just like you trained me. So whats this new training regiment i'm going to be on?"

Pandora: "I wont lie to you Danny. He's planning something big. I think it involves my box, The new laws he is going to be making and the king of the ghost zone. I hate to do this but after school you're coming to my house and i'm going to beat you at 75 percent of my power. You have to get stronger and the only way to do that is by fighting uneven odds."

Danny: "I understand. And you're a goddess, couldn't you just help me beat him?"

Pandora: "I wish i could. It is against the laws of the observers for Gods, goddess's or servants of the flow outside time to interfere with mortal affairs. I'm only exempt from that rule to train you cause i was once human like yourself. I can only attack the ghost king if it involves my box. Right now as you stand you can easily go toe to toe with him for atleast half an hour in a fight. but he will ultimately win. So you have to get stronger to kill him."

Danny: "Whoa kill him? I mean i know the tales about him are harsh but surely he can't so bad to warrent utter destruction right?"

Pandora: "They are and He is. He will not hesitate to kill me, Ember, Desiree, Spectra or even GW and clockwork. As such you have to show no mercy to him either. His knight Nightmare, is honor bound to help him and you can only just BARELY beat him without passing out afterward. The king of the ghost zone is 10 times stronger then him and will not hesitate to kill you once you tire."

Danny: "Whoa. . . heavy, But will nightmare awaken soon? I mean i know he is still locked away he has to be right?"

Pandora: "I'm affraid not. He was freed by Plasmius just last night while we slept. he will not attack till he finds out that his ring is here in the realm of the living. But that wont be for atleast a few months. He still has to find the crown first. Danny, Please take this seriously. If anything were to happen to you. . .I don't know what i'd do."

Danny: "Thanks for the warning. And don't worry. I'll take my training seriously. I don't want to hurt anyone who cares about me nor will i let them be hurt if i can train to stop it. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if i made such a beatiful goddess cry just cause i was stupid and got myself hurt or killed."

Pandora: "D-Danny, Still saying things like that i see. If you keep it up i might just think you're in love with me."

Danny: "Oh really? Well I guess the cats out of the bag. It's true I do love you. But I know you wouldn't feel the same about me so i've tried keeping it hidden."

Pandora: "Daniel . . .we'll talk about this notion back in my realm. Till then, Just relax and enjoy the next few days. All we'll be doing nothing but dodge ball till next week anyway."

The talk ends with Pandora heading over to the court to ref for the dodgeball game. Shrugging her shoulders she begins the game and the class erupts in chaos as rubber balls bounce, fly, spring around and richochet off students skulls and limbs. Finding a bit of humor in the acts as some of them groan in pain. Watching over the game She sighs inwardly and talks through her mental link to the other of Danny's girlfriends.

 _Pandora: "Desiree, Ember, Spectra I must speak with you three."_

 _Ember: "What is it dipstick? I'm in the middle of setting the song line up to my concert."_

 _Spectra: "Yeah and I was in the middle of . . .oh never mind what is it?"_

 _Pandora: "Danny just confessed to me."_

 _Desiree: "See I told you Pandora. I know the hearts of men well."_

 _Pandora: "Yeah I was wrong so what. What do we do?"_

 _Ember:" What else is thier to do? Ask him out dipstick."_

 _Spectra: "Yeah i mean really. He's not shy about anything we all know that. Spending time with such strong women has shown him he can't be a pansy about things like emotions."_

 _Desiree: "Besides it's not like he wouldn't appreciate it. I know you love him too so don't deny it any longer."_

 _Pandora: "Wasn't planning to. I'll confess to him after our training regiment. Which by the way we have to be ready for. The ghost king is going to be coming back."_

 _Spectra: "Oh so the stoic goddess finally decides to grace the world with her love. And to a Child no less. This is just too rich."_

 _Pandora: "ENOUGH! We have more things to worry about besides my love life. The ghost king is soon going to make a return. We must prepare."_

 _Ember: "That can wait for a few days. Right now we have to plan for what you're going to be doing with Baby-pop. I'll lay out the rules just like I did the other three. One, You are not to fuck Danny. Not till i get his cherry. Two, Any sexual acts before i take his cherry will have to remain Oral or anal Only and Three, No one is to make a date earlier then another on the same day just to spite the other. Holidays are the days we share him."_

 _Pandora: "Fantastic now that thats out of the way. Hows is Vlad doing? Anyone figure out the entirety of his plans yet?"_

 _Spectra: " Not to my knowlege. I have tried getting info But nothing is coming up."_

 _Desiree: "I was able to get someone to wish some Info to be leaked out somehow to Maddie Fenton. As much as I Despise them for what they have done. She has the means to Counter what he's doing. He merely wants to rip the ghost half from Danny and brainwash him to be his son, Kill Jack and marry Maddie."_

 _Pandora: "Hmm, This is distressing. All that to merely gain so little? I don't buy it."_

 _Ember: "Knowing fruit loop he'll most likely try and Back stab the king of the ghost zone and try and rule it. Wouldn't put it past him."_

 _Desiree: "Neither would i."_

 _Spectra: "Oh definitely."_

 _Pandora: "Okay so we'll have to ensure Danny is ready. If what clockwork Says is true then he is the only one who can accomplish this. I have to leave, Class is ending and I need to get To my realm to train Danny."_

 _Spectra: "Not to mention get him to break that 5000 year sexless streak."_

 _Pandora "I WILL END YOU VAMPIRE!"_

 _Desiree/Ember: "Hahaha Oh calm down Pandora."_

 _Spectra: "Yeah i'm only kidding. Honestly though He really knows how to use that tongue. I'm still coming down from my orgasm."_

Blushing up a storm Pandora just growls gutterly and shakes her head of those images. Her blush dieing down as she looks at the class. The students all being winded and weakened just makes her chuckle. Knowing that if Danny were to have played they all would have been in serious trouble. The bell rings Letting the kids go for the rest of the day. Walking over to Danny Pandora and him walk out of the school grounds together and talk for a short time before he takes his Harley and drives out of the area before opening a portal to the ghost zone heading to Pandoras Realm With pandora following suit shortly after With spectra and Desiree in tow.

(General P.O.V. Vlad's Lab.)

Pacing back and forth near his active ghost portal, Vlad just sighs in aggitation waiting for his two soldiers to show up. After a few minutes bertrum walks into the lab with a silver platter and on it are some tea and small cakes. Vlad happy to be waited on takes the drinks and food eating it as both Box ghost and Skulker burst through the portal holding a beaten Johnny 13, a strange Box, a flaming crown and pumpkin with a sword inside of it.

Skulker: "We have your items vlad and this one tried to stop us. He put up a hell of a fight but in the end it was worthless."

BG: "He has learned to fear the box ghost . . . .BEWARE!"

Vlad: Yes yes thats all well and good. But have you truly found the crown? It's not a fake made to fool us is it?"

Skulker: "How dare you accuse the ghost zones greatest hunter of something so underhanded. It took me months to track down the prey that was holding the crown and slay it. By the way it wasn't a simple ghost beast i had to take on. It was a Drakling and a powerful one at that. Don't doubt my powers again plasmius. Now where is my payment?"

Vlad: "Oh it's on the table over there. Box ghost did you get your objective?"

BG" Yes I did, The goddess was away from her realm and i found her precious box. Not the decoy that represents love and hope. I have the other 'escaped' emotions inside this box. Which is now MY BOX. And with it's power No one shall ignore me again and i will have all cowering in fear before me. . . . . . . .BEWARE!"

Vlad: "Yes yes beware and all that. Listen box ghost how about we make a trade?"

BG: "What could you possibly have that i THE BOX GHOST can not obtain now?"

Vlad: "How about a date with lunch lady? I know you have an inkling for her and i know how to get her to agree."

BG: "Take the box then. I will take the deal. After i get my lovely i will return for the box and none shall be able to stop me."

Vlad: "Perfect now set the box over there next to the machine and get out of my house. You're stinking up the place with mediocrity just like skulker over there."

The box ghost and Skulker who chose not to react to theinsult as he was too busy gathering his upgrades both float off to their respective realms in the ghost zone leaving bertrum and Vlad alone.

Bertrum: "Vlad are you sure about this plan. I mean . . .usurping the ghost kings throne i can tell is a good plan forethought but. . . . ."

Vlad: "Oh hush bertrum i know about the risks and they are worth it. I will not only rule the ghost zone but i will have maddies heart once i am able to brainwash Danny. And with how things are going the decoy of nightmare should have been spotted by now and that will surely make the other ghosts back down for awhile. No ghost not even me has the power to beat him without aid. And that godess can not interferre with this either since her True box is still in her realm."

Bertrum: "As you wish, But you know they are planning something. . . something that i fear will cause problems for you down the road."

Vlad: "Oh yes i know they probably are planning something but to be honest it's not like they can really stop me. Plus with what i offered Maddie i'm sure i can get her help without question. After all i'm the only one who can possibly reunite her with her precious Danny."

Bertrum: "Alright, But don't say i didn't warn you. And before you send Danny all brainwashed off to Maddie do you mind if i get afew hits in on him? I still owe him for all the trouble he's caused me over the time I knew him."

Vlad: "Sure, sure whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. Now then get started on my dinner. I'm thinking Italian tonight so get to it. I have some last minute preperations to accomplish."

Bertrum: "At once sir."

And with that Bertrum leaves the lab and Vlad alone for the time being as Vlad merely stares at a picture of Maddie. The madman lost in his own little world unknowingly sealing his fate as he overlooks some of the simplist details. One of which being Danny himself and Even a double agent under his employ. Masters walks over to Johnny 13 and keeps him chained to the wall with Fenton brand ecto-cuffs and chains to make it so he can't just phase out of them. Vlad just chuckles to himself as he leaves his lab humming to himself.

 **A/N: Hello and sorry for this long ass update time for this story. I know it's a pretty short chapter but it's all i could really come up with right now. I had wanted to update the story earlier but things happened to occur which stopped those plans dead. Mainly me needing surgery aswell as my computer needing a full reboot of it's systems. I'll try to update more and more as the days go on but i don't think it will be to often. I have three stories in the works and all of which are nearly complete. Two of them are requests from users who challenged me to do two specific Naruto fics. Both of which i found interesting and i'm giving it a shot. But the last is one of my own personal interest. I'll upload it when i finally get it back from my beta. I hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter and i'll try to update it more and more as time goes on.**


End file.
